Falling
by Sailing On A Notebook
Summary: "I think I'm in love with her but she's my best friend." Atem always wanted to find the perfect girl, little did he know that she was right in front of him his entire life. With his newly found feelings, he tries with the help of his friends to get Mana to see him in a different light. Modern AU. Vaseshipping.
1. New Feelings

**Note: This story is just fluff. As the summary says Atem falls in love with Mana and with the help of some friends they come up with some ways (sometimes rather stupid ways) to get Mana to see him a different light. This story won't have any meaningful character development or a heart wrenching plot line. This is mainly for my fangirling heart and other Vaseshippers out there (or anyone who just wants a fluffy read). I hope that if you choose to read this story, you enjoy it.**

 **Pairings: Atem x Mana, Yugi x Tea, Seto x Kisara, slight Joey x Mai and slight Mahad x Ishizu**

* * *

 _"A guy and a girl can be just friends. But at one point they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late or maybe forever."_

* * *

Chapter 1

Atem sat in the bustling cafeteria, his eyes trained on the cooling food on his tray. He used his fork to jumble up the food, he didn't really have an appetite today. He ignored the looks and whispers of those around him.

His mind was a hurricane. Torrents of thoughts whirled around with no orderly fashion, past insecurities flooded his insides and the calm centred around one question. _How could this have happened?_ This _shouldn't_ have happened. He couldn't like or love her like this, she was practically his sister. It's incest, except... _we're not actually related_. He told himself it must be a phase. Don't they say you fall in love with your best friend at least once? Maybe this is a deeper love, the same platonic love but deeper. It would make sense, Mana was an _amazing_ girl. He could be who he was around her without having to prove anything. Her smile lit up every room. She's absolutely _crazy_ but that's what makes her funny. She knows his emotions and knows exactly what to say. They didn't go one day without checking on one another, even if it was through text and Atem did want her to be part of his future. _In a platonic sense, I don't have a sister._

He sighed, he didn't understand what any of this meant. Usually with emotions, he'd confide with Mana but this time he couldn't. No, he will not ruin their friendship over his emotions.

Atem tried to think of the exact moment when this happened. Maybe he could re-evaluate his life from there. There must be something that changed down the line, Mana couldn't just become the most beautiful, irresistible, incredible woman he ever met. She didn't change. She continued her wreaking havoc ways, pulling Atem into it without him realising half the time. She didn't change her fashion or her hair. Her smile stayed the same. She was the same silly girl he grew up with, except now she felt like so much more.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he changed. Except he hadn't. The two were their usual selves.

 _Maybe I've always loved her..._ Atem frowned. No, that can't be it. There was an endless list of things he loved about her, everything that made her _her_. But this love was different, very different. A type of love that he would never felt before. The type of love that would drive him crazy.

He felt a nudge at his side, causing the whirlwind of thoughts to freeze. He looked up and blinked at his twin brother.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "You've been staring at your food ever since you got it. And don't you dare say that something is not wrong, Atem you eat like a pig so when you don't there's something _wrong_." Atem groaned. He can't have this conversation. His new feelings, whatever they were, had to stay a secret. Plus, Atem practically bullied Yugi into asking Tea out so if he found out about Mana well... Yugi will be getting his payback.

Atem knew he'll have to come up with something, Yugi is pretty perceptive. "Just stressed, you know with the English and History assignments, oh and the Maths and Chemistry homework," he lied smoothly. His baritone voice promised his twin that was the case but Yugi could see right through him and consequently he rolled his eyes.

"Domino high school's top student does not worry about assignments and homework," he stated, before a wicked grin curved on his lips. "Is it a girl?"

Atem kept his face neutral. "Of course not," he denied. Yugi rolled his eyes again. He could recognise a boy in love because he was one too.

"It _is_ a girl," Yugi teased.

Atem furrowed his eyebrows. "Yugi," he warned. "It is _not_ a girl."

Yugi wasn't fazed by the deathly tone in his brother's voice. He had heard it too many times to be intimidated by it. He knew Atem and when he got like this, what he was suggesting usually was the problem. "So who is she?"

"Yugi!"

"Atem!" He repeated in the same tone. Yugi knew he was beginning to get annoying but he hated it when Atem pretended that emotions were the bane of his life. "C'mon stop being so stubborn and tell me."

"You are being ridiculous Yugi, I don't know where you could have gotten such an idea from. It is _not_ a girl." Atem knew that the more he denied the more obvious it became to his twin. It would only be a matter of time until he figured out...

"It's Mana, isn't it?"

The colour drained from Atem's face before his cheeks highlighted red. He smacked his hand to Yugi's mouth, ignoring the looks of his other friends on the table and gave Yugi the deadliest glare he could muster. "Don't _even_." Atem dropped his hand and the next thing he heard was Yugi giggling, sounding an awful lot like Mana.

"I-I c-can't be-believe it-t," Yugi managed to voice through his rambunctious laughter. Atem continued to glare at his brother with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't believe how fast he was to catch on, he only kept it to himself. But, what if, he was being really obvious? What if everyone knew? _What if Mana knew?_

Almost as if on cue, a pair of warm, small hands sat on his shoulders. Atem tensed up. "Ooh, what's the joke?" Mana asked, positioning herself so she was in front of the two. Her easy smile sitting on her lips and her voice seeming like she was going to burst out into the same laughter in the next couple of seconds. Her eyes darted between the twins, they managed to grab the attention of the whole table.

"C'mon, tell us! Why's Yug' laughing so hard?" Joey questioned, stopping his bickering with Tristan to look at them. "C'mon Atem."

Atem shrugged, his frustration masked with a neutral expression. Now that Yugi knew, he wouldn't be able to live it down. "He's just laughing," Atem said, turning away from his brother and back to his food. The table, not satisfied with his answer, turned back to their conversations. Mana sat on the other side of Atem, she faced him and started to evaluate his face. He knew that if he didn't act normal fast, he's screwed.

"So why are you late to lunch?" He asked Mana, deciding that now was a good time to eat his food. He wouldn't have to meet her eyes.

"Oh, well you know my relationship with Maths. We're _never_ going to get along so I don't understand why Miss Shen thinks she could try and get it to work. She was telling me that I'm going to fail the subject if I don't improve. Mahad's going to kill me when he finds out." She grimaced at the end, knowing exactly how her brother and guardian got when he came to her not-so-good subjects. She turned to pull out her packed lunch from her bag whilst grumbling about _how maths theorems aren't going to help in real life_ and _why can't we start learning something actually relevant in school._

Atem didn't respond to her apart from a sympathetic nod, instead he settled on watching how her lips resumed a pout every time she finished a sentence. He decided he needed to stop thinking of Mana like this when she was in front of him.

Mana furrowed her eyebrows at Atem's silence. He wasn't as chatty as she was but he usually offered some encouraging words of advice when she started talking about Math. "Is something wrong? You're quieter than usual?" She asked, looking up from her food and back at him.

It took everything in his body to stop a blush from forming on his cheeks, and he was glad it worked. He blinked in response to her question. "I was thinking... of how you could improve," he lied. Mana gave him a look but then shrugged. She knew something was up and she knew Atem was always strange.

"Can you tutor me again?" She asked. "I promise, I'll be good."

Atem smirked. "But you don't listen to me when I try to tutor you, you always get distracted by _everything_ else."

"I'll be good," she repeated. She would definitely try. In her defence, it wasn't her fault that the world was suddenly more magical and interesting when it came to Math. Atem didn't look convinced, he'd known her for as long as he could remember. She would not sit down for Maths. "Come on, _please_!" She grabbed his hands and cradled them in hers as if they were the most precious thing in the world. "I'll love you for forever," she bargained, even though she already did anyway. The word love seemed to get to Atem but he didn't let her see that.

He didn't say anything, weighing the pros and cons even though he already knew the answer. He'd take time out to tutor her _anything_ if she desired. He watched as Mana's eyes seem to grow by the second, her bottom lip jutting out and she batted her eyelashes. He became afraid of everything he might do for her if she ever asked.

"Okay fine, but you have to pay attention."

"Yay!" She cheered and let go of his hands so she could wrap her arms around him. Atem ' _oof_ 'ed and tried to hug her back in the same enthusiastic manner that he usually would but as he tried he could hear Yugi's giggle behind him. Atem ignored him and ignored how Mana's body was pressed against his. He ignored how her soft hair tickled his neck and how her dusty, floral scent wafted towards his nose. He almost ignored the thought of how this wasn't going to get any easier.

He was in trouble.

* * *

 _Mana: I'm just leaving the house, I'll be over in a few. Mahad said he'll pick me up after his shift so we have a few hours to work, thank you again for tutoring me! :) x_

Atem smiled at the text, ignoring the kiss at the end. She sent kisses to everyone. He texted a quick reply before clearing his desk. He had finished his History assignment, now he had to wait a week until he turned it in. He had the habit of turning in his homework early but it made his classmates look bad. So for Joey and Mana's sake he gave them in on the deadline. Atem swivelled his office chair across so he could place the extra chair he had brought.

Usually, they'd revise on the bed. It was a lot more comfortable and they had a lot more space. But his tutoring usually ended up in some sort of wrestling match as a result of who would eat the last cookie. Atem didn't think he could cope being so close to her, he might say something stupid or go red and he hated it. He was always himself with Mana and now, he couldn't. Not until he sorted through the thoughts in his head.

On the bright side, if they worked on the desk it meant that they'd get some work done. He didn't want Mana to fail.

He pulled out some of his maths notes and the homework. He knew she'd be needing help with that. After they went through the content, they could do it together.

He heard the doorbell ring downstairs signalling her arrival. Mana only lived two blocks away, which meant as kids they were inseparable. They still were and the whole of Domino knew it. He heard Mana yap to Grandpa before she skipped up the stairs. She said hello to Yugi as she passed his room before she entered Atem's.

"Hey Temmy," she greeted cheekily. Atem threw her a mock glare, he didn't like the nickname, never had but Mana always called him that anyway. "Ready to do some Maths?" She said and threw her backpack onto the bed.

"I'm ready, but are you ready to do some Maths?" He gave her a questioning glance, whenever he tutored her in the past the first half an hour was spent trying to get Mana in the mood for something academic. It usually went downhill from there.

"Of course silly," Mana assured and stuck her tongue at him in the end. Her eyes scanned the room for something edible, she couldn't do some work without some snacks. "What snacks did you get?"

Atem, of course, foresaw this. Half the time Mana thought with her stomach and because of that the both of them had a nasty snacking habit.

"Well, if you're good I got you some..." Atem pulled out a packet of rainbow cookies from his desk drawer. Instantly Mana's eyes lit up and she started to jump on the spot.

"Cookies!" She cheered and leaped forward before Atem could even think about moving, she snatched them from him and opened the packet. "Yes, I love these. Thank you so much, you're the best _est_!" She pulled a cookie out of the packet aggressively and shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

"Those were for afterwards..." Atem said, finishing his previous point. He shook his head and grinned. _This girl._ "You better not eat them all now, you're going to get hyper."

Mana chuckled, the cookie still in her mouth making her cheeks puff out. "I'll be good," she mumbled, crumbs falling everywhere. She chuckled again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and swallowed the cookie.

Atem shouldn't have bought Mana her favourite cookies.

Mana walked towards him and placed the cookies on the table before slipping into his office chair, twirling it with her feet and relaxing her arms around her head. "Come on, let's get started."

"You have to get your stuff out first," Atem pointed out.

"You have to get my stuff out first," she teased, the sparkles in her eyes dancing a bit.

 _Wait, what? Sparkles? Sparkles, Atem? Seriously. Mana does not have sparkles in her eyes. Her eyes are normal, like every other girl's. Theirs do not have sparkles._

He pushed his train of thought away from his mind, he couldn't be like this now. "Mana, you've just come and you're already lazy?" He questioned.

Mana nodded and grinned. "Just keeping it real." Atem rolled his eyes and grabbed her bag off his bed. He passed it to her and she proceeded to take out her work book, textbook and stationery with methodical precision.

 _And the procrastination begins._ Atem thought, whilst a stupid little smile sat on his lips.

They started with the basics of Trigonometry. Mana had somehow managed to confuse and complicate the entire thing so Atem settled for starting from scratch. That way it could stop Mana from confusing herself more. Then they moved on to some algebra, which for the most part, Mana could handle on her own. It just took her a lot more time than it should've for her to complete simple questions. It didn't help that she'd mention something unrelated after every couple of minutes. Overall, Mana was showing progress which proved to the both of them that when she focussed she could do it.

Mana reached out for another cookie, surprised that the cookies hadn't finished by now. On any other day it would be finished within 20 minutes. She peered at Atem who seemed to be focussing on her equations a little too hard. She realised he hadn't had any at all.

"How come you haven't had any cookies?" She asked.

Atem looked up at her, his amethyst eyes catching her sapphire ones easily. He shrugged. "I bought them for you to eat."

Mana rolled her eyes, the vacant expression on his face was beginning to make her curious. "When you buy them you always eat them with me."

Atem knew this was true. Although Mana ate majority of the cookies, he at least ate a third of them. Truthfully, he had lost this appetite like he had earlier and he tried to keep his mind focussed so he didn't have to think of irrelevant things like how the lighting made Mana's hair look silkier.

He knew that if he didn't eat any then one of two things would happen: Mana would proceed to feed him or she would question him. Neither was desirable.

"Well if you insist," he replied smoothly. He grabbed a cookie and took a bite of it. It was a bit sweet for his liking, but Mana always had a bigger sweet tooth than he did. He just ate them because they were there.

Mana completed a few more questions and they managed to finish the packet between them. "I'm a Maths genius!" She declared, after Atem checked all the answers and said they were mostly right. She still made a few silly mistakes.

"What about me? I helped you." His voice mildly offended.

"Oh yes, what would I do without you?"

"Fail the subject and have to repeat the year," he answered, pride filling his voice. Mana threw him a mock glare.

"Okay Mister-Know-It-All, we all can't be as perfect as you are," she teased.

"Actually it's _Master_ -Know-It-All," he corrected with a chuckle. Mana laughed in response and punched his arm lightly.

"Well I'm sorry _Master_. I'll address you properly next time," she assured. The two laughed at their silly banter.

All of a sudden, Atem felt Mana's fingers brush against lips and chin. He felt himself heat up until he realised she was just wiping away the crumbs. It was a habit of hers and in response he'd do something gross like try to bite or lick her hand. This time he was frozen, Mana's soft touch remained with him after she pulled her hand away. He felt his train of thought, about her touch, going somewhere very inappropriate very fast.

He blinked, trying to forget the feeling and tried to refocus on the task at hand. He saw Mana hunched over the homework sheet, scribbling something down and it brought a smile to his face. He never thought he'd see the day.

Atem leaned forward to see her workings out and saw that she wasn't working at all, instead she started to doodle. She did it everywhere claiming she couldn't help herself. She was an artist after all. He noticed she was doodling him, which she did whenever he was around. She did it to everyone. Her workbooks had doodles of her teacher and classmates all over them.

"Do you have to do that on my homework?" He asked and tried to shimmy it from under her. But she wouldn't let him, she had to finish it first.

"Of course, you don't have to write your name on it now. Miss Shen will know it's yours by looking at it," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Atem's lips curved up at her logic and he waited patiently for her to finish. It was only a sketch so it didn't take that long. He just had to stop Mana from colouring it in.

Promptly afterwards they started and completed the homework. To help consolidate what Atem had taught her, he told Mana to talk him through it as if he was the pupil.

When they were done, Mana packed up her work, twisted the office chair so she could face Atem's bed and jumped on it. She slumped into the sheets, acting like she had done the most tiring thing in the world. In Mana's opinion, Maths was.

"It's done, that's the first time I've completed my maths homework not on the day it was due in," She said, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"Or any homework, for that manner," Atem said with a chuckle. Mana turned her upper body so she could stick her tongue at him.

"You're such a meanie Atem."

Atem grinned. "I'm just stating the truth," he defended. Mana stuck her tongue out again and beckoned him to come over.

He blinked. Frenetic thoughts whizzed through his mind and he felt a wave of ice and then a wave of fire consume him. If anything, this wasn't weird. Him and Mana were _close_. If any random person saw how they interacted with each other, they would assume they were a couple. The gang were sometimes convinced that they were pursuing a secret relationship, but they always denied it. Atem now wished that was the case. He stared at her, convincing himself that there was nothing provocative about the way she was sprawled across _his_ bed. Although it seemed _right_ to him, he reminded himself that he's seen her there before and never felt this way.

He moved towards the bed so she wouldn't notice his shift in mood, and settled beside her. He lay on his back, leaving a few inches between them but Mana moved her head so her cheek was pressing his shoulder. Despite the spike in heart rate, he felt surprisingly at ease with her closeness. But then again he always did. They always cuddled together, hugged, even napped together, occasionally held hands and had cheek and forehead kisses. Their intimacy was normal for them and those around them. Atem wondered why his stupid feelings had to change.

The lay in silence, one was in a mess and the other was almost asleep. Atem always hated Mana's ability to fall asleep within 0.3 seconds. Mana was on the verge of dreaming when a _beep_ filled the room. She groaned, Mahad's timing had to be _now_ didn't it? She was just about to go to dreamland and Atem's bed was always so comfy.

"Mana that was your phone," Atem told her. She shrugged, she could feel the ache from yesterday's cheerleading practice. She didn't want to move, at least not yet. "You know how Mahad gets."

"Mahad _gets_ all the time," she mumbled and grabbed a pillow from above her and pressed it to her face. She heard him chuckle softly and get up from the bed, probably to get her phone from her bag.

"You're so lazy."

"You _love_ it," she sang in response. She didn't hear a response from him, thinking maybe he was tired too. He'd been quieter than usual all day, but she decided not to question it. Only if it continues, she would.

She pulled the pillow away from her face and propped herself up, seeing that Atem had read her message. Not that she minded. Mahad was like an older brother to Atem. "He said he'll order pizza if you get out quickly," he told her. A million dollar smile graced Mana's lips and she jumped off the bed and pulled her phone from Atem's grasp to check her phone. She squealed in excitement when she saw the message. _Rainbow cookies and pizza on the same day? From my two favourite boys? This has got to be the best day ever!_

She threw her phone into her bag, zipped it up and slung it on her arm. She flung her arms around Atem for a goodbye hug, he jolted it response - he must be daydreaming again. "Thank you for today, for the cookies, the tutoring, you're the best! I love you!" She pressed her lips against his cheek for a second before pulling away from him. "You're like a brother to me! Except sometimes better than Mahad." She giggled at the end and gave him a wink before skipping out of the room. As she walked past Yugi's room, she could hear his same laughter from earlier. She shrugged and skipped down the downstairs. She had to grab the banister halfway down so she wouldn't tumble.

Back in Atem's room, Atem stood shell shocked. His eyes were widened and his jaw dropped.

 _I'M BROTHER-ZONED?!_

He didn't like that, not at all. His feelings were already unreasonable, he wanted to reject them. But being seen as a _brother?_ It made his stomach churn and his heart crack. No, he didn't want to be feel as a brother to Mana...yes, he used to see her as a sister but...

"...She sees me as a brother!" He exclaimed to himself, making it feel more real.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, you don't like her like _that_ ," a voice intervened. Atem winced, not recognising the voice first but then realising it was his twin. In response, he scowled which made Yugi giggle. He ignored him and moved to slump onto his bed.

Mana always drove him crazy, from the day he met her and now it was a different kind of crazy and the fact that she felt nothing in response...

"Why don't you just tell her? Tea was my childhood best friend and it worked out."

"Tea didn't say you were like a brother to her."

Yugi tried to think of a counter point. He didn't have one. With Tea there was something different. Yugi was always the awkward, dorky boy who blushed around girls. He had been in love with Tea for such a long time and wasn't overprotective or anyway _brotherly_ like Atem was. Atem was awkward and dorky still (he was better at hiding it), but Mana and Atem did act a lot like siblings.

"Well she said you're _like_ a brother, maybe you should stop being like that. Make her see you differently," Yugi suggested and moved into the room so he could sit with his brother. He wanted to tease him so badly for all the years that Atem had done it to him but he wouldn't. At least not _now_. Maybe when he was being annoying or something.

"She's going to wonder why I'm acting differently. You know Mana, she picks up on _everything_."

"That's true, even things I don't pick up on. Just be subtle or just tell her. You're going to lose your mind if you don't."

Atem shook his head. No. He had no plan to tell her anything. Today he was lucky, he knew Mana knew he was acting differently but she was giving him time. He needed to get over her somehow. _Don't they say that it's easy to fall out of love?_ Staying in love is the hard part, this was probably only a phase. Then they could continue as usual, back to their intimacy and antics without a second thought.

But Atem's heart panged. He didn't want to fall in love with anyone else. He didn't want anyone else to know him like Mana knew him. He didn't want her to fall in love and be close to anyone else. He dug his hands into his hair. One thought was clear in his mind.

He didn't want to fall out of love. No, and he doubted that he would.

* * *

 ** _Reviews please! :)_**


	2. Jealous

**Just so you know this story is set in some modern, normal AU where everyone seems to be alive at the same time, I forgot to mention it in the first chapter. Oh and constructive criticism is much appreciated and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, never have and never will sadly... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Sometimes jealousy is a sign that shows that you love them."_

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day in school Atem was still tormented by his thoughts and it didn't help Mana was around whenever she could be. In their first lesson, English, Mana kept on sending him caricatures of random classmates or sometimes the teacher. She beckoned him to reply which he did because _one does not say no to Mana._ They were used to sending messages in class so they never got caught, they've been doing it ever since they knew how to write.

Next Atem had Geography, one of the few lessons he didn't have with Mana. She had Art instead. Atem found that he couldn't concentrate, almost itching to see her but at the same time he was dreading it. It helped that Joey and Tristan were in the same class so he could get his mind off her for a little while. He was glad they didn't pick up on his behaviour like Yugi had.

After a few more lessons (all with Mana in them), it was lunchtime. She clutched his arm like a clingy girlfriend and dragged him to the cafeteria. She said she was _so hungry that she could eat the entire world._ Atem rolled his eyes and told her she always said that. She stuck out her tongue and laughed when his stomach started to rumble too.

Once they settled with their food, they dug in. Well Mana did. Atem was convincing himself that it was gross not cute how Mana was shoving food down her throat. Before she caught him staring, he decided to start on his own food. He knew she'd start eating his if he didn't.

"That was delicious!" She said and stifled a yawn. Atem grinned but felt himself yawning too, making Mana laugh.

"I guess we shouldn't have texted so much about food until 3 o'clock in the morning," Atem said. It all started when Mana told him about the pizza Mahad got and next thing they know they're talking about all the food they like, dislike, what they wanted to try and what they wouldn't even dream of having. Of course, they've had this discussion before, but that didn't make the conversation any shorter. Sometimes it surprised the both of them that after being best friends for so long, they could still talk about so much.

"But it was fun. I still can't believe you don't like sticky toffee. Why do I still talk to you? Sticky toffee is my _love_."

"I've _never_ liked sticky toffee, you know that. I hate that it gets stuck in my teeth."

"But that's the fun part, spending the whole day trying to get it out."

Atem shot Mana a look, sometimes her definition of fun was beyond him. She just giggled and leaned towards him so she could rest her head on his shoulder, naturally Atem relaxed his cheek on her head. "I feel like having sticky toffee now," Mana mumbled making Atem chuckle.

"Go get some, they restocked the vending machine."

"They did? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"So you don't singlehandedly finish all the sweets, I swear you need to go back to the dentist."

"Shhh... don't tell Mahad that," she whispered even though Mahad was nowhere near for miles. Mana lifted her head, making Atem instantly miss her warmth and she dug into her school bag for her purse. She opened her cat shaped purse and pouted when she only saw a few pennies inside. In response, Atem fished his hand into his pocket, took out some change and passed it to her. Her pout morphed into a wide smile and she gave him a quick side hug before she got up and dashed across the cafeteria. Her ecstatic ' _thank you!_ ' trailed behind her.

Atem watched her retreating figure before turning back to the table, automatically meeting his twin's eyes. Yugi smirked at Atem with a mischievous glint in his eye, he wouldn't do anything but he would silently taunt his brother. It was payback, although he was glad that he was finally with Tea. Atem needed a push in the right direction now. Beside him sat Tea, she looked between the twins, noticing a staring competition had commenced. She furrowed her eyebrows, the twins didn't usually do this so she suspected something was up. She would ask Yugi later but she had a feeling if she looked close enough she would be able to recognise what it was.

After some mutual understanding was exchanged during their silent conversation, Yugi looked away and back to his beautiful girlfriend. "Why do I feel like something's going on?" Tea asked him, lowering her voice so Atem wouldn't hear her. She doubted he would be listening anyway, his eyes and concentration seemed to be elsewhere.

"That's because there is," Yugi said. He knew he shouldn't tell Tea but he wanted to and Tea was full of good advice and may even know if Mana felt anything in response. They were close friends after all. Tea did spend many hours confiding with Mana about her feelings for Yugi so naturally Mana would do the same thing over Atem. That is, if she had any feelings. It was hard to tell with the girl.

Tea raised an eyebrow, asking him to elaborate more. "Just watch Atem, you'll figure it out," Yugi assured. She nodded and looked at Atem who was still looking away. She followed his line of vision and saw he was focussing on Mana who was making her way back from the vending machine, a treat each in both of her hands. Tea didn't get it. Mana had gotten herself and Atem something from the vending machine, that was normal.

Mana was still walking back until she found herself in front of Bakura. He had a smirk settled onto his lips and eyed her body before meeting her eyes. But again, Tea thought, this is normal. Bakura was like that. She looked back at Atem and noticed that his entire body language had changed. He was no longer the casual, serious, confident Mutou twin but instead his jaw was clenched, eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists were painfully tight. He looked ready to kill. Tea blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in his mood. She looked between him and Mana and back again a few times until she got it.

"No way!" She cried, a massive grin gracing her lips. She always thought Mana and Atem were a good idea, she had pitched the idea to the both of them a few times but they both brushed it off. _And now one has feelings..._

"Yes way, funny isn't it?" Yugi said.

"Or just really, super adorable! I can't believe it, I don't know what else to say apart from _finally_!"

Yugi laughed. He too felt the same way, he knew there was something always between the two. Different to what him and Tea had but something special still. "I don't know about Mana's feelings but Atem's pretty smitten, although he doesn't want to admit it."

"I guess, we'll just have to wait and see!" Tea replied, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her boyfriend excitedly. Yugi laughed and pressed his lips to Tea's cheek. Even though they had been going out for a few weeks, it still made him blush and made Tea love him more.

Atem continued to watch Mana and Bakura converse, oblivious to the world around him. He knew Bakura and he knew that he always harboured feelings for Mana. In the past he didn't mind that much, Mana is an _amazing_ girl and he did play the role of overprotective 'brother' (Mahad had asked and he didn't want Mana to get hurt) but at the end she made her own decisions and could go out with whoever she desired. Along as it was appropriate. But now, his blood boiled and he tried to think of something, _anything_ to get Bakura away from _his_ Mana.

He blinked, realising Mana wasn't at all _his_. The pang in his heart from yesterday returned and he felt his shoulders slump. Mana never agreed to go out on a date with Bakura and there were several reasons why. First, he flirted with nearly every girl in school, although he was charming, Mana didn't appreciate it. She was the kind of girl that needed a lot of attention. Second of all, she knew Bakura wasn't good for her. She knew him to be a good guy, and despite his flirting he was a gentleman but their personalities would clash and Mana didn't appreciate experiencing heartbreak. Third of all, she loved and respected the guy but his talent in sleight of hand drove her crazy and often made her want to strangle him. Atem knew all these reasons but a thought haunted him. His feelings for Mana changed out of the blue so what's stopping that happening to Mana for Bakura? She could easily be coming back with a date and he hated that idea. But he couldn't really do anything that he usually wouldn't.

Atem watched their body language. Obviously Bakura was flirting, that was expected of him but Mana was flirting back. Just teasingly to keep Bakura on his toes, she never wanted to lead him on.

This made Atem more angry and it felt completely irrational. He shouldn't be angry. They were just best friends. Mana talked to guys all the time, he was a guy himself. So what was the problem? He loved her, _maybe_. But that can't be it can it? Love is meant to be pure and meant to make you feel happy, not angry. He blinked when the reality of the situation came to mind. He wasn't angry, he was jealous. Atem's eyes widened at the thought. He wanted to dispute it in every way possible but the truth was clear. He did not want to lose Mana. He was scared of losing Mana to someone else.

All Atem knew was to get Mana away from Bakura before he lost his mind.

"Mana!" He called out before he could stop himself. Despite the hum of chatter in the cafeteria, Mana heard her name as soon as it left Atem's mouth. She excused herself from Bakura who frowned and made her way to her best friend.

Atem raked his brain for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything!

"What's up?" She asked when she approached, she had some sticky toffee in one hand and some chocolate buttons in the other. Atem loved chocolate buttons.

"I - I - I... you were taking so long," he said, wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did Mahad tell you to keep me away from boys again?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," he accepted. He was happy for the excuse, but it kept him in the same category as Mahad. Atem looked over to Yugi. He had a red face and was covering his mouth to stop his laughter. Tea beside him was chuckling too. He shot them both a warning look but it made them laugh harder.

Mana gave them a curious look. "What's so funny? Yugi was laughing yesterday as well, _twice_! I want to hear the joke! I love jokes!"

"A-ask A-Atem," Yugi gasped between his cackles. Mana stood behind Atem, not seeing the murderous glare he gave his twin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder making him freeze.

"What is it Atem?" She asked. Atem tried to ignore how close her lips were to him or how her voice was quieter, more alluring as she seemed to speak directly into his ear.

A series of inappropriate thoughts about her voice and lips plagued his mind making him feel hot. He gulped, wondering for the umpteenth time _why they were so close_. It was starting to make a little sense why he started having feelings for her.

"Atem," she repeated. He blinked, realising that he hadn't answered the question. He looked over to Yugi who still had a red face, only Tea looked sympathetic. He noticed that they had picked up Tristan's and Joey's attention, they shot questioning looks at his visible discomfort.

"Yugi's an idiot," Atem answered, speaking slowly so he could appear to sound his normal, confident self.

"He's laughing at his own idiocy?"

"Yes."

Mana wasn't convinced. Atem was acting really weird and she'd never heard Yugi laugh so much _at_ his brother. She knew something was up with him and she was upset that Atem wasn't telling her. What if it was important? But if it was, she would have found out already. Maybe it was something small, or maybe she was making it up.

She let go of him and sat beside him, positioned so she was facing him. "Here's your chocolate!" She said and placed it in front of him.

"Mana you didn't have to."

"Yes I did, how else am I meant to eat sticky toffee and chocolate? If Mahad found out that I bought both for myself, he'll slaughter me!"

Atem chuckled, loving Mana's logic. He opened his packet as Mana opened hers. He offered her some first, which she took gladly before he started to munch on them. He even took some of Mana's sticky toffee because he knew Mana enough to know that she'd force feed him them if he didn't take some willingly. It just meant that later when he was picking it out of his teeth he'd be thinking of her.

* * *

 _ **Reviews please :)**_


	3. Denial

**Heads up! There's some strong language is in this chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you to Aquaburst 07 for your review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, if I did I'd probably know how to draw...**

* * *

 _"The more you deny your feelings the stronger they become."_

* * *

Chapter 3

Atem looked up from the menu and to the pretty girl in front of him. He hadn't dated in a while and he thought maybe his feelings for Mana blossomed because he wasn't around any other girls. Tea was around but he never felt anything for her except friendship. Sometimes Serenity, Kisara and Mai were around but it was the same. He needed some fresh air. Going on a date with another girl could put things into perspective.

She had black hair that was styled into a bun and had light makeup on that brought out her wide, grey eyes. She wore a navy blue, sleeveless dress that had golden studs around the belt. She took the name Cassidy and was a sweet, caring girl who had asked him out a few days before, despite her quiet demeanor. He said yes, hoping it was a way out of hell. Cassidy was a great girl anyway, anyone could love her.

"Have you picked what you'd like?" Atem asked. Cassidy looked up from her menu, blushing under his intense gaze. It wasn't really his fault, he didn't really know he was doing it.

"Uh, yeah... did you?"

Atem nodded and internally grimaced. Cassidy was quieter than Atem which meant that he would be initiating conversation so things didn't get awkward. Talking was easier with Mana because he had something to say. When he didn't, Mana did enough talking that it made up for both of them.

Atem called the waiter and they ordered their meals and drinks. Atem tried to think of questions to ask Cassidy. He hated small talk but it would have to do until they found something in common.

"What's your favourite... animal?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to just slap himself. He could've asked her about her favourite song or movie or about her hobbies, but he opted for animals. _I'm such an idiot_.

Cassidy first gave him a questioning look but answered him anyway. "I like dogs. I know that's really typical and boring but ever since I've started to walk dogs, you know or extra money, I've just kind of just started to love them more and more."

Personally, Atem was more of a cat person but he smiled anyway. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Just a few months, my parents said that since I'm nearly an adult I need to be more responsible so I need to earn my own money."

Atem nodded. "My Dad's like that." He didn't add the part that he still had a pretty big allowance from him. When he wanted extra cash he'd offer to tutor some kids in the neighbourhood or ask Mahad if he could work in the museum.

"So what's your favourite animal?" She asked.

Atem thought for a second. He didn't spend a lot of time with animals and his mind seemed to have forgotten every single animal was. He was drawing a blank. "Uh...Horses, they are quite liberating to ride," he remembered. He remembered how much his mother used to like horses and often take him and Yugi out for a ride every month, but he didn't want to say that to Cassidy. "Although when I was younger I liked squirrels."

"Squirrels?" Cassidy repeated.

"Yeah, they're funny, mindless creatures, always scurrying around for nuts. I thought it was cool." He smiled back at the phase he had been in. Mana teased him about it but one day, at the crack of dawn, she arrived to his house with a cage with a squirrel inside. To this day he's never managed to get it out of Mana how she did it.

All of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate, indicating that he had a text message. He ignored it, he didn't want to appear rude plus it probably wasn't important. Then there was another vibration. He ignored it again. But then there was a series of vibrations and he knew what this meant: _Mana_. She did this to get this attention, she'd carry on texting him until he'd reply. He did a similar thing sometimes although Mana was practically married to her phone so he never had to wait long.

He didn't want to check his phone but he knew she wouldn't stop. He didn't tell her he was going on a date. Usually he would and she'd pep talk him because he was a bit of an awkward dork no matter how confident he usually appeared. He didn't tell her because he almost felt like he was trying to get over her. He'd never even been with her.

He tried to focus on Cassidy, although a part of him was disappointed that it wasn't Mana in front of him. He internally groaned. _My entire life does not revolve around Mana! Why does everything have to be about her? What_ is _it about her? I've known her for so long, why can't I pinpoint what it is? Why isn't the girl in front of me adequate?_

Atem heard a tune coming from Cassidy. She blushed and took her phone out of her bag, and glanced at the screen. "I need to get this..." She said apologetically. Atem smiled understandingly and Cassidy moved away from the table and out of sight. He decided to take out his phone.

43 new messages and counting.

Before he read through them he started to type a response.

 **Atem** : _Give me a minute I'm reading through your messages._

Mana stopped. He scrolled to the top and started to read them through. Today she was out with the girls, namely Tea and Kisara. Kisara was Mana's other best friend and Tea was equally so to both girls. She started to text Atem because Kisara and Tea were cornering her about not having a boyfriend. Also, she wasn't interesting discussing the finer details of the girls' relationships, although sometimes she did ask for them herself.

Next, the messages resulted in Mana calling out for Atem, wondering why he wasn't replying and then she started to worry. She had the nerve to all Atem and Mahad a worry wart, but it was completely normal for her to send messages wondering if Atem had died or something. She went into plenty of detail how his death could've happened, which amused Atem. She was such a funny girl.

 **Atem** : _I am alive and well, thanks for checking up on me. The girls are always trying to get you a boyfriend. Don't worry about it, get one when you're ready._

Atem gulped, hoping that Mana never really got ready. He hated the thought of another guy's hands on her.

 **Mana** : _I guess, but I have a horrible feeling that Kisara is going to set me up on another blind date AGAIN! The boys she finds are so annoying, more annoying than I am and that says something!_

Atem pressed his lips together, praying that Kisara wouldn't do such a thing. But they all knew she would, maybe it was payback for Mana doing the same thing to her before she started to date Kaiba.

 **Atem** : _Wow that must be really annoying, I feel sorry for you ;) Haha, it'll be fine, maybe if you ask nicely I'll bail you out again._

 **Mana** : _TEMMY! :(_

Atem laughed.

 **Mana** : _And yes, you must bail me out, you wouldn't want your bestest friend to suffer like that. Anyways, I better get going before Kisara steals my phone again... I'll keep you posted! See you later and don't miss me too much! ;D_

 **Atem** : _Have fun! And don't worry I won't! XD_

Atem bit his tongue, the end was a lie. He missed her more than was appropriate. He saw her last night, he was tutoring her again and this time she brought snacks. The session was less work orientated, but Atem made sure she made some improvement. They spent the rest of the time playing silly games that Mana made up on the spot. It was a lot more fun than what he was doing now.

Cassidy still hadn't returned which made Atem anxious. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, accidentally knocking out his keys. He picked them up and was about to place them back in but his eyes locked onto one of the key rings.

He had only two on there. One was a family photo and the other was half of another key chain. Ever since they were little, Mana had been obsessed with 'best friend' merchandise. Although they knew that their friendship couldn't be expressed through items, that didn't stop Mana. Luckily for him, she had calmed down in the past few years. He still had a box in his room with everything that she'd given him.

He looked at the 'best friend' key ring, it was a bit cheesy but he loved it. It was shaped as a piece of bread which had jelly on it, Mana had the one with peanut butter. He had the word 'best' and she had 'friends'. The funny part was that they both hated peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

He continued to look at the key chain, not noticing Cassidy's return until she spoke. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, her cheeks tinged pink. "What - what are you looking at?"

Atem showed her the key ring wishing that she hadn't asked. She smiled softly in response, knowing what it meant. "You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah we are..." He said hoping that it wouldn't put her off. He knew that girls didn't like how close he was to Mana, even though he told them she was just his best friend. If anything, dating never worked out for any of them because their date would always feel like a third wheel when Mana and Atem were together.

"She's in my art class, she's really funny. She talks about what you two get up to all the time. She makes me wish I had a best friend like you," she said sweetly. Atem lips curved upwards, a lot of people said that to him. His friendship with Mana was what dreams were made out of. Although Atem severely doubted that Cassidy wanted a best friend like _him_. He's ruining their perfect friendship by falling for Mana.

"Mana is great. I'm glad we're best friends," Atem replied.

"I...uh can I ask you something?" She asked and started to clasp and unclasp her hands.

"Go ahead," Atem encouraged.

"Have you ever... fallen in love with her? I know it's weird for me to ask you this, but the two of you, you're so close. I only wonder... because I know that I said I would like to have a best friend like you... and I did. Falling in love with someone you're so close to seems a little inevitable, right?"

Atem blinked. He didn't seem to expect her to say that. He knew that from what she was saying, she was or still is in the same situation Atem is.

"I... uh," Atem started. He wanted to lie but Cassidy deserved more than that. He gulped and scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Cassidy apologized, noting his discomfort.

"No, it's okay," Atem assured. "Are you asking because you did?"

Cassidy's cheeks went bright red, she tried to cover her face with her small hands but it didn't work. "I'm sorry," she apologised, as the waiter came and dropped off their food. Neither made a move to eat. "I shouldn't have asked you out. I thought that maybe if I went out with another person I could get over them, but it's not as easy as that is it? If you understand want that means that is..."

Atem froze. He had accepted the date for the same reason. It made him feel less bad about using her like this. Maybe now this was an opportunity to help each other. But Atem didn't want to accept his feelings for Mana, if he did then that was a step closer to losing her.

"I understand," Atem said, empathising with her. "It _is_ kind of inevitable, isn't it? At least for one person. You don't want to destroy the relationship you have with them. It's harder than being in love with someone else because then you've either have them or lose them forever."

Cassidy's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yeah, that's how it is. How do you know?"

"It's not hard to guess?"

Cassidy gave Atem a look. She could see right through him, she had been right all along. "I could tell by the way you look at her. I guess she hasn't picked up on it because you've always looked at her like that."

"I don't..." Atem gulped and felt his ears start to heat up. Cassidy's knowing look made Atem not want to lie. "It's a phase."

Cassidy laughed. It was a quiet, sweet sound that was nothing like Mana's boisterous one. "That's what _I_ told myself, it's been a few months now... It's nothing like a phase because with phases there'll always be the next but with him, I don't want there to be a next... I don't believe that there will be."

Atem contemplated her words. He had stopped thinking about the future, the present was stressful enough already. "That makes sense."

The two forgot about their food and continued to converse. Cassidy explained her situation and Atem listened, trying to deny the similarities between the two. However, it did give him a piece of mind. He was persuaded that it wasn't as bad as it looked even if none of them had confessed yet. People fell in love with their best friends all the time and often it worked. But Atem doubted he was that lucky. He decided that Cassidy was a great girl and although their date turned into something else, at least they weren't using each other anymore.

* * *

When Atem got home, his father, grandfather, uncle, aunty, cousins and twin were already waiting for him. He said that he just went out but Yugi smirked and knew otherwise. Yugi had seen his brother get ready for the date and told him that _going out with someone else won't work c'mon Atem I already did that_. He grinned even more when the look on his brother's face told him that his attempt didn't work. Childishly, Atem stuck out his tongue and went to his room. But he couldn't for long, he had family over and his Dad would not tolerate any of his sons being unsociable. He managed to excuse himself from dinner because he had eaten already. When dinner was over, he trudged downstairs. He saw that everyone was gathered in the family room. Before he walked in he heard they were talking about relationships, slowly he started to retreat.

"Atem come in here!" His father called. Atem cursed under his breath and entered the room with an impassive expression. He sat on one of the couches in between Mokuba and Yugi after greeting everyone.

"We were just starting to talk about you," his father told him, in his baritone voice. Atem nodded and raised an eyebrow in interest. He knew whatever was going to come wasn't going to be good.

"What was it?"

"Seto was just telling me about Kisara, they've been together for a while now," Aknamkanon started. Atem's eyebrows furrowed. "Yugi's recently started dating Tea, even little Mokuba has started dating! What about you son?"

Atem's shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. _Of course he has to take an interest in my love life_ now _. Thanks a lot Dad._ "I went on a date today," he said and met the eyes of his Uncle Aknadin and Aunt Camilla. They looked at him with interest, particularly Aunt Camilla who leaned forward to hear more.

Aknamkanon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How did it go?"

Atem shrugged and then saw Yugi beside him choke. Everyone's attention averted to him. Seto raised an eyebrow and smirked, earning a glare from Atem.

"It went badly, didn't it?" Mokuba piped up from beside him. Atem gave him an incredulous look not expecting him to care even the slightest. He seemed more interested in the gaming device he had in his hands.

"It went fine," he defended. It had, except after half an hour it stopped being a date.

"Give him time Aknamkanon, he's still young," Camilla said, giving Atem a sympathetic look.

"I guess," Aknamkanon accepted, letting it go. Atem sighed in relief. "How's Mana? She was here last night, wasn't she?"

Atem waited a moment to respond. He was glad that Yugi didn't say anything to make anyone suspicious. "She's good and yes she was. I was helping her with maths."

Mana was like the daughter Aknamkanon never had, especially when she lost her parents. He asked about her nearly every single day. "Didn't sound like you doing maths," Grandpa inputted. Atem's eyebrows raised. "Sounded like a zoo."

Everyone chuckled, except for Seto. He gave Atem a curious look. "Mana gets distracted easily," Atem muttered, looking down at his hands. Everyone knew how she was. She was an unofficial member of the family. Sometimes Mahad was too.

"She's such a nice girl. Is she with anyone?" Camilla asked.

"Uh... no. She isn't," Atem replied, his voice straining slightly.

"Well, that's probably because Atem scares the boys away. Mana was telling me," Grandpa added.

Atem blinked. He often forgot that Mana and Grandpa were like best friends. Sometimes they'd sit in the game shop, playing a board game talking about all sorts of things. "Mahad told me to."

It wasn't a lie. He'd been keeping boys away from her ever since they were young, it was a habit for him now.

After a few more minutes of conversing, the group split up. The adults stayed in the family room and the younger ones went inside the games room. Atem sighed in relief, glad the interrogation was over. The entertainment room was a heaven for the for gamers, with every game they could ever want at their fingertips. It was one of the few reasons Seto ever came over to the Mutou residence.

Yugi and Mokuba started a game of Capsule Monsters. Usually, Seto and Atem would play Duel Monsters or any other competitive game. They had a rivalry that no one understood, Yugi was better at them at games, but the competition was between Atem and Seto. With everything in life, they competed with each other ever since they were little. But today, Seto had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it Kaiba?"

"Usually I wouldn't care, but there's something wrong with you."

Atem groaned. Seto was very much like Yugi, both could tell when he was acting differently. Seto, as he had already said, didn't usually care. But today he did.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Once your Dad started to talk about relationships, you tensed up. It's a girl, isn't it?"

Atem frowned. Yugi knowing about Mana was one thing, Seto finding out was something else entirely. He couldn't let him find out.

"Why do you care?"

"I have to get my revenge somehow, don't I?" Seto smirked.

Atem ran his hand over his face, cursing his past self. He had bugged Seto about Kisara and teased him mercilessly. _Why do my past actions have to catch up on me?_

"I did you a favour with Kisara," Atem reminded.

"I don't think breaking my arm is doing me a favour," Seto retorted. Atem pressed his lips together. Seto never believed him but it _was_ an accident and a blessing in disguise. After he hurt himself, Kisara fussed over him. They were friends at the time and for some reason she thought it was her fault. She wasn't even present when it happened.

They spent so much time together that Kisara ended up returning his feelings.

"It was an accident."

"Whatever, nerd. So, it's a girl? Which one?"

Yugi and Mokuba looked up from their game and to their brothers. Yugi grinned when he caught what they were talking about.

"Even if it was a girl I would not tell you."

"It's not hard to guess," Yugi interjected cheekily. Seto's eyebrows rose and Atem threw Yugi a death glare. _How could he? My own brother!_

Seto tried to recall if there was any girl Atem spent a lot of time with at school. All he had was Mana. Then he ran the previous conversation that they had with the adults through his mind. Again, all there was, was Mana.

His jaw dropped when the truth became clear. Then he bent back and thunderous laughter escaped him. The colour drained from Atem's face, certain that his cousin had figured it out.

He wondered for the billionth time, _why did it have to be Mana?_

Once Seto calmed down, he smirked. Amusement flashed in his eyes. "It's Mana, isn't it? Out of everyone it's _her_?" He sounded disappointed.

Mana and Seto had the most interesting relationship. They were opposites. Mana didn't mind him at all, if anything she would go out of her way to spend time with him because he was so entertaining to annoy. She pulled all sorts of pranks on him over the years, some with the help of Atem. Seto couldn't kill her because she was Kisara's best friend. So for her sake, he tolerated her.

Atem didn't say anything. There wasn't a point. Everyone in the room knew.

"You haven't told her have you?"

Atem shook his head. "I don't love her. She's a girl, it makes sense for me to be attracted to her."

Seto Kaiba gave him a dry look. "You're pathetic. Honestly, I think she's better off with someone else." Atem tried not to frown, he thought the same thing. But when the thought was spoken, he didn't like it at all.

"I don't like her like that Kaiba," he lied, keeping his face straight. It was easier to lie to his rival than it was to his brother.

"Well that's good if you don't like her like that," Seto mused, his tone turned smug. "You know Kisara, she set Mana up again. _Tonight. As we speak_ , Mana is on a date with a guy. But you don't like her so that's okay. Kisara was already asking me, if the date didn't go well, if I could get one of Dad's interns to go on a date with her next week."

Atem's breathing quickened and his fists clenched. He narrowed his eyes at his cousin's haughty expression. Nothing would give him greater satisfaction than punching it off. But he tried to calm himself. Mana wasn't his. She would never return his feelings, he couldn't stop her from dating other people. Yes, they were blind dates and she hated them but he had no control over it.

However, that didn't make him any less angry.

"What's the matter Atem? You're her best friend, you should be happy for her."

Atem remained silent. He started to take deep breaths, he knew Seto was doing this to annoy him.

"Come on Atem, it's not as if _you like her_ or anything."

Atem growled and then charged. Seto smirked, he was waiting for this to happen. Atem threw a fist at him, Seto quickly dodged it and grabbed a fist full of Atem's shirt and threw him back. Atem quickly sprung, he was capable of beating up the taller boy, but his anger was getting to the better of him. "You fucking dare, Kaiba. I will kill you. You will not set Mana up with another guy! She's -"

"She's what? She's not yours. You just said, you _don't_ like her."

Atem froze. He did say that but...

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his cousin. "You're pathetic Atem. Just face it. _Admit_ _it_. You like her, you might even love her. Do you realise that the longer you act like a loser, the longer you're not going to have her. I don't like Mana, she's a pain. But you two dorks would probably work together." Atem blinked, not really expecting approval from his cousin, not that he wanted it in the first place. "But it would mean I'd be seeing her even more than I do already," he grumbled. Kaiba hardened his gaze again at his cousin. "So are you going to admit it or what? If you don't you know what will happen."

Atem sighed, his voice coming out softer than intended. "Even if I did, she won't see me the same way. She never will..."

"You're more pathetic than I thought."

Atem threw him a glare but before he could retort Yugi spoke. "She told him a few days ago that he's like a brother to her."

Kaiba's eyes widened at first, his mouth slightly agape but then he bent back again and a harsh laughter ripped through him. The sound mocked Atem, telling him that he was doomed. Kaiba howled like a pack of wolves, he was entertained that something so ludicrous could happen to his cousin. When he calmed down, a smirk was present on his face. He wasn't going to hide the fact that this amused him. He swore revenge on Atem after he broke his arm, he said that he would make his life a living hell but Atem was in the worst possible position already. Kaiba almost felt sorry for him.

"You do seem to be a bit like Mahad," Kaiba acknowledged, stroking his chin as if he was making a mental list of all their similarities. Mahad was another person that Kaiba couldn't stand. The two were alike in many ways but they never agreed on anything. Mana loved to watch them bicker so that meant that Atem was the mediator.

Atem frowned. He knew he was like a brother to her but he didn't know it was so _goddamn_ obvious! He went back to denying his feelings, if he did it enough they'd probably disappear. Hopefully anyway.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Mokuba piped up. Atem's eyes widened so much that they could rival Mana's. He shook his head vigorously.

"I don't love her!"

The other three boys rolled their eyes, one thought spiralled around all their minds. _He's such an idiot._

Mokuba shot Yugi a mischievous grin causing the both of them to have the same idea. Atem cringed, he wasn't going to like this.

" _Atem and Mana sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! -_ "

Atem threw them a glare so murderous they stopped in their tracks, but then they burst into a fit of giggles.

Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, you don't love her." His voice teetering on defeat. But then his smirk broadened. "I do need your opinion of something though."

"What?"

"There are two likely candidates. As you're Mana's best friend, I think you might know who she'll like better..."

"She doesn't like blind dates."

"You know Kisara, I won't argue with her. If you don't tell me I'll just have to flip a coin."

Atem gulped, rage filling him up again but this time it was more rational. He knew what his cousin was doing and Atem was damned whatever he did.

"Kisara is Mana's best friend too, she shouldn't -"

"She gives Mana enough warning and is likely to set it up as a double date. You know, Kisara could find someone for you because you're not interested in anyone at the moment. Maybe she can set you and Mana on a double blind date."

Atem narrowed his eyes and growled. He didn't want to admit that he liked her more than a friend. That he loved her more than he could ever love anyone. That he didn't want there to be another after her. He felt like he had to try too hard with everyone else.

"You know, maybe Kisara could just set Mana up with Bakura. He's never had a problem with letting her or anyone know -"

"Kaiba!"

"What? Do you object? You shouldn't, you don't like her like that. I've heard you say it enough times."

A glaring match ensued and neither wanted to back down. Atem knew that Kaiba would do exactly that, he held no sympathy for his cousin. He'd allow Kisara to set Mana up and enjoy watching Atem squirm. He couldn't win. There was nothing that Atem could blackmail him with.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I..."

"You sound more than a dork than usual."

Atem glared at him, but that didn't bother Kaiba. A triumphant smirk sat on his lips, glad that this time he had the upper hand. "I have feelings for Mana. There! Are you happy?"

" _I_ don't want to hear it. _You're_ the one that needs to hear it. Say it and say it again. Accept that you have feelings for that peppy, psychotic, annoying, goddamn irritating best friend of yours and then do something about it. If you want her to love you, then give her a reason to! Stop being a lovesick puppy, no wonder she thinks of you as a brother! You've been her best friend for how many years? Too many if you ask me. You should know what turns her on!"

Atem nodded at Kaiba's odd inspirational speech. He was right, everyone in the room knew that he was right. Denying his feelings made things so much more harder for Atem, maybe if he just accepted that he did, then things will turn out for the better. He wouldn't have fallen for Mana if it wasn't meant to be right?

"Fine... I will," Atem sighed. He ran his hand over his face.

He loved Mana. He accepted that it would be in the best and worst feeling in the world. But he loved her still. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she sucked at maths and the way she picked sticky toffee out from her teeth. He wanted his future with her. He wanted to chase her around in an impromptu game of tag and push her into puddles. He wanted to play her ridiculous games and talk to her forever. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let there be anyone else. Atem accepted all of this, but he thought _now what?_ He had a long way to go if he was going to win her affections. He was her best friend but she was still picky with guys.

"Now what do I do?" He asked before realising he opened his mouth.

"I could just watch you fail," Kaiba mused, his lips twisting into a smirk. "But I guess I could give you one idea."

* * *

 ** _Reviews please! :)_**


	4. Rejected

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you have a good one!**

 **Thank you Aquaburst07 for last chapter's review :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"I choose to love you in silence because in silence I find no rejection."_

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaiba's plan was simple, all Atem had to do was feign a injury. His acting skills weren't the best but whenever he was in pain he wore a poker face. There wasn't much to it. All he needed was a time and place, somewhere where Mana was close, but there had to be nothing deliberate about the situation. It was a good thing he was familiar with her routine.

Atem strolled to the park, thinking over his cousin's threat. Kaiba said that he would tell Mana about Atem's feelings for her if he didn't go through with the plan, but he couldn't decide whether Kaiba was serious or not. He also couldn't tell if Kaiba was actually trying to help him or make a fool out of him. The soft breeze soothed past him as his nerves started to build. He'd never done anything like this before and Mana had the uncanny ability to look right through him. Although that was kind of the point of all this, he was meant to be telling Mana of his feelings. Maybe if she figured them out for herself it would be better for the both of them.

Once Atem reached the park, it was one of the few places in Domino that was green, he got himself to the specific location, where Mana would be fluttering about. He started to jog. He usually jogged in the park on the weekend, sometimes he'd make Mana come with him because Mahad complained about Mana not being healthy. She'd always retort saying she was in the cheerleading team thus, more in shape than she'd like to think about. It was just her eating habits that were a nightmare.

As he neared the location he ran the plan through his mind before scanning to see if there was a particular brunette in sight. He frowned when he didn't see her but decided to go through his plan anyway. There were only a few people dotted about and he hoped that none of them would come to his rescue.

Mana should be 'looking for inspiration' as she says. It entailed long walks in the park, usually on the weekends. She said it was for her Art class, but Atem knew her better than that, it was to get out of doing her chores at home. At least she didn't lie about going to the park.

Although the park was a big place, Atem knew all of her favourite spots. He had accompanied her once or twice but Mana could never keep focussed around him and it almost always ended up in a game of tag or hide-and-seek.

Atem continued to jog to the spot she was most likely be floating about. He then focussed on his descent. He'd need it to be convincing so he didn't look like an idiot. He already felt like one. He didn't have a lot of experience with falling over so he didn't really know what he was doing. He took a long stride with one foot and wobbled so it looked like he had lost his balance. Instinctively, his other foot strived to step forward to catch himself but instead he twisted it so he could fall forwards.

He sat and clutched his ankle while hissing at the nonexistent pain. No one in sight seemed to care and made Atem feel that his performance was for nothing, but then all of a sudden...

"ATEM!" He saw Mana's frantic form appear from behind a tree and she dashed towards him. She slumped to her knees beside him and started to examine the damage.

Atem blinked wondering where on earth she could have come from but then again she had always had a sixth sense when it came to him.

"I saw you jogging but then your footing went really weird! It looked like something _I'd_ do and then you fell. I'm not going to lie it was pretty funny, I wish I was closer so I could've seen the look on your face," she recalled with a laugh. "Sorry. Anyway, but when you didn't immediately get up so I knew something was wrong."

Atem found himself smiling at Mana's musings. He felt her nimble fingertips graze over his ankle, he relaxed underneath the touch letting his breathing match Mana's. A strand of hair fell to her eye line but before she could push it away, Atem reached up. Slowly, his thumb brushed over her cheek and gently tucked the hair behind her ear. Mana looked up for a moment, giving him an appreciative glance before looking back down. "How much does it hurt?"

"A little," he lied.

"Will you be able to walk on it?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Mana didn't respond, she didn't have to. She got up slowly, guiding Atem's arm so it wrapped around her shoulders. She positioned him so she could support most of his weight and snaked her arm around his waist. Mana smirked. She was always underestimated for being smaller than her classmates and looking weak. Now, she managed to successfully handle Atem who had hurt his ankle. _Who's the weak one now?_

Atem noticed her smirk, knowing exactly what it was for and smirked himself. He didn't want her to find out that he was supporting a portion of his weight.

"We should get you some help."

Atem shook his head. "No, I think I should just go home. It doesn't hurt that much."

"I have to carry your ass all the way home?" She cried in mock horror and started to walk forward, giving Atem enough time to limp beside her.

"It appears so," he said with a smile. "I'll probably be bedridden for the rest of the day. I don't know how I'll get anything done."

"Well you have me! But if you think for one second I'm going to fluff your pillows you're going to be very disappointed!"

"Damn it! I was hoping you'd do that."

Mana giggled, the sound was music to Atem's ears. "Maybe if you ask super, duper, _extra_ nicely," she teased, with a grin. Atem sighed, a warmth blossoming in his chest at Mana's exquisite smile. The hand that dangled at her shoulder weaved through her unkempt long hair. He started to play with the tendrils, the silky feeling felt nice in his fingers. "You know, I'm surprised you fell. You never fall. If you did you would catch yourself, but you just let yourself fall."

Atem felt himself grimace. He had incredible reflexes that had saved his own and Mana's life many times. He should've caught himself. _I should have thought of a better plan._

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

"I guess," she said, her voice starting to sound sceptical. Mana looked down at their feet, Atem wasn't limping as much as she'd expected him to. "How much is your ankle hurting?"

Atem wasn't listening. His eyes were focussed on the dark green flecks in her eyes, he was trying to figure out what particular shade they were. When Mana's eyes turned to him, he looked away. He wondered if she had said something, and if she did then what it was.

"You're being a space cadet more than usual. Anything on your mind?"

 _You._

He hesitated before answering. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Just thinking," he repeated. Mana frowned, now he was being secretive. They were still walking out the park, Mana noticed that Atem was starting to pick up speed.

Her eyes narrowed. "Atem."

Atem's eyes widened slightly at Mana's calculating tone. "Yes?" They stopped walking, but their arms were still around each other.

"Did you actually hurt your ankle?"

Atem froze. _This isn't supposed to happen._

"Uh...yes," he trailed, realising he was standing completely fine.

Mana rolled her eyes but then furrowed her eyebrows. She knew he was lying. She looked at Atem dead in the eye, trying to pick up all the signs. In a split second her face transformed, her eyes widened, she grinned like a kid on Christmas and she let go of him to clap her hands.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed. "It's a girl, isn't it? It's a girl. Oh, it's a girl. It's a girl! Girl, girl, girl!" She pressed her hands into fists and let out a squeal. "This is so, so cute!" She raised her hands to Atem's face and pinched his cheeks. "Temmy's in love, Temmy's in love! My Temmy's in love!" She sang, followed by a series of giggles. "Can I meet her? I need to meet her! Now! Tell me who she is!"

Atem's eyes darted around, the people around them were giving them weird looks. Mana didn't have a care in the world and Atem wanted his life to end.

 _How could she figure it out this easily?!_

"It's not... a girl Mana," he tried to say, it was pretty hard because Mana was still pinching his cheeks.

"Yes it is!" She countered hastily. Her expression faltered for a second before lighting up again, brighter this time. "It's not a girl... then it's a _woman_! You got yourself a _lady_!" She let go of his cheeks so she could clap her hands again. Her heart felt like it would burst - she loved it when people were in love. It was the cutest thing in the world and she gets to watch it all over again with Atem!

Atem couldn't get the red off of his face. Mana was right beside him but she felt so far away. His heart was clenching in his chest, Mana wasn't rejecting him but wasn't considering herself as a prospect for him. That's basically rejection, _right_?

He couldn't have been anymore stupid, falling in love with the one girl that wouldn't love him back. Not in the way he wanted anyway.

"I bet this is why you pretended to hurt yourself. That's pretty clever, but reminds me a lot of Seto Kaiba and Kisara. Did you get the idea from him? Oh gosh, I must have ruined your golden opportunity, if you told me I wouldn't have come to the rescue!"

Atem wanted to laugh and cry. _This girl. This funny but painful girl._ Gosh, he loved her so much. She was everything he wanted. Everything he could ever want. She figured out everything by looking at his face. Everything he wanted her to know but not like this. No, she was so perceptive but so blind and that made him want to cry.

"Next time you try to get her attention, let me know and I'll give you a plan that will work," she promised with a cheeky wink. Atem nodded weakly, wanting nothing more than to disappear but to take Mana with him. He always talked to Mana about girls in the past, he always talked about feelings and how he should sort through them. She had the best advice. But he couldn't, the moment he would start talking about love he'd splutter the truth out and it would ruin everything. He didn't want to lose his best friend. "So..."

"So what?" He said, trying to smoothen out his voice. The heat in his cheeks started to disappear.

"So... are you going to tell me?" She inquired, her impish smile widening as the seconds passed.

"Tell me what?"

"Who she is! C'mon Temmy! I'm your best friend - you have to! I can keep a secret _and_ I can help you!"

Atem knew one thing. If he didn't escape Mana now, he would end up saying the truth. Both were hard things to do and he knew he couldn't avoid her forever.

"I want her to be the first person I tell," he reasoned. "When I'm ready... I promise you'll be the first one to know."

Mana's face fell. Her lips formed a pout, she enlarged her eyes and batted her eyelashes. "Pretty please?"

Atem took a few deep breaths. He was in such a compromising situation and Mana didn't even know the half of it. He knew that his cousin and his brother would love to be at the sidelines.

"I think," he started, feeling himself faltering. Spilling his heart and soul out to her right now seemed like an inviting idea, but she wouldn't react in the way he wanted her to. He would lose her and he wasn't prepared for that. "Remember that piece of art you were doing last year? And you didn't let anyone see it?" Mana nodded. "You said you'd show everyone after it was done, when it was ready. With this... girl. I want to do that. When I'm ready and I've told her everyone will know."

Mana sighed. She couldn't argue with that. She'd have to accept his wishes even though she really wanted to know. It shouldn't be hard though. The person in his life that caught most of his attention was her, she knew this and it was because she's always on the verge to do something stupid. He was very good at keeping her out of hospital. She just needed to find the girl who caught the second most. "Okay, fine. I can live with that, but keep in mind that I'm waiting, okay? I guess it explains why you've been so distant lately. You've been thinking about a girl! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!"

Atem frowned. His heart started to thud in his chest and he felt like he had been punched in the face. He _hated_ lying to Mana. He'd rather stick a pin in his eye but there was no other way to conceal the truth from her. He had to get her to at least like-like him back. The chances were slim now, Mana wouldn't go out of her way to fall in love with him. She wasn't the jealous type either.

"At least you've fallen in love with someone. Did I tell you about that blind date from yesterday? It was _so_ bad!"

Atem shook his head. He was surprised she hadn't told him as soon as she had gotten back. She must've forgotten. He slipped on a poker face. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to smile because the date didn't work out or frown because she had gone on a date after all.

"What happened?" Atem asked. The two started to walk around the park aimlessly. Now that Atem's plan had failed, he had nothing else to do. Well, he could go home and do his homework but spending time with Mana was always more inviting.

"Well it was okay at first. He was really cute and had amazing hair. Kisara set it up at the restaurant we were walking past. She had everything already planned! It was just a normal day with us girls and then I find out they're conspiring against me! They're going to give me trust issues, I'm never going to be able to spend time with them because I always get a nasty surprise! Anyways, we just walked past the restaurant - no we walked in, Tea stayed outside. Kisara was saying that she had a friend inside that she wanted me to meet. She even lied and said that Tea had met him before! She sat me down and left me. I don't really know why I put up with her, she's a horrible best friend. You're so much better, you wouldn't do something like that to me," Mana griped with crazy hand gestures that made no sense.

"She's not _completely_ horrible," Atem inputted. He knew it was one of Mana's internal thoughts.

"Yes, I know. She's horrible when she sets me up. Tea too. I swear Kisara never put Tea on blind dates before she started dating Yugi! I really don't think I deserve what I've been given."

"Kisara knew that Tea had feelings for Yugi, so she probably didn't set her up for that reason. Kisara knows you don't have feelings for someone else so she's just pushing you towards someone."

"Yes, you're right... "

Atem frowned. He had secretly hoped that he had been wrong. Mana secretly having feelings for him would make his life easier, but life would never be so kind.

"Maybe I could make up an imaginary crush!"

"Wouldn't Kisara be able to tell? Mana, you're good at making up lies but terrible at maintaining them."

Mana pouted. "No fair."

Atem chuckled. "What happened on the date then?"

"Oh yeah. Well, like I said Kisara just left me there. He was so awkward at first. I hate first dates they're _always_ awkward - for me anyway. I initiated conversation because I didn't want to sit there in silence. We started talking about movies and you know I love a good romantic comedy or an action film but he liked really weird paranormal, thriller horror movies! I like to think I accept everyone's opinion but he clearly didn't! He didn't accept any of my opinions and we never agreed on anything! The entire time we were arguing about everything - from interests to life goals even politics and I don't know anything about politics. It wasn't even the fun kind of arguing either! I've never come back from a date so angry." Mana scowled in remembrance of the date and Atem suppressed a chuckle. He could imagine Mana screaming at the guy before leaving in a haste and then screaming at Kisara and Tea.

"At least you don't have to worry about another date with him," Atem said trying to console her. He raised his arm to rest on Mana's shoulder again, as if it was natural Mana stepped closer and leaned on him slightly. He smiled softly, wanting to pull her into a hug but he stopped himself. He didn't think he would let go.

"I guess," she mumbled. She clicked her tongue, her eyes darting around the park. She noticed the ice cream parlour just a short sprint away. She didn't have any money with her at the moment but she was sure Atem did. She stepped away from him and started to run. "Last one to the parlour pays!"

Atem blinked at Mana's spontaneity. As the words reached his ears a competitive smile graced his lips. He dashed off after her knowing that her head start would surely make her win but he didn't let that deter him. He had to pursue her after all.

* * *

 _ **Reviews please! :)**_


	5. Patience

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for the review those who reviewed! xD**

 **Just so you have an idea of my uploading schedule, it should be at least once a month... I have important exams coming up this year so those are my biggest priority. This story isn't going to be very long anyway.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _"I don't like waiting, but if waiting means having you, then I'll wait until I have you."_

* * *

Chapter 5

After Kaiba's plan disastrously failed, it was Yugi's turn next. It made a lot more sense and was a lot more romantic. Atem didn't want to do it. But Yugi had cancelled his date with Tea to make sure Atem got what he needed. He didn't trust his twin to go through with it otherwise.

In Yugi's opinion, Atem was making a fuss over nothing. He did this every year on Mana's birthday so doing it out of the blue couldn't be wholly unexpected. Mana did always wish that her birthday was more than once a year anyway (so she could get more presents). Atem just felt as if he was being _too_ obvious with this.

Atem looked down at Mana's favourite flower and frowned at its double meaning. He tried to tell himself that he couldn't back down now. He had done much more challenging things in the past that never scared him like this did. _Since when has it been so difficult?_ He knew the answer to the question. He had made it difficult for himself. Maybe he should've told Mana it was her that he loved so dearly not another girl.

"You better do it," Yugi reminded as they left the game shop and started their walk to school. Atem scowled, he didn't understand how Yugi had managed to talk him into this. He took his backpack off and carefully slid the rose in. Luckily, it was already encased in a sheet of plastic. He slung the bag back on and trained his eyes on the pavement, thinking of the perfect way the present Mana her gift.

He could put it in her locker, he knew the combination because she often forgot it. Or he could slide it in her bag when she wasn't looking, but that meant that Mana wouldn't know who gave it unless he labelled it. He didn't want her thinking she has another secret admirer.

 _Hey Mana. I saw this flower, I know it's your favourite so I bought it for you. I hope you like it._

He pressed his lips together. That sounded alright, there was nothing romantic about it and it was mostly honest. He had gone completely out of the way to get it and it wasn't inexpensive.

Atem hoped that she wouldn't question him further because he wouldn't be able to explain himself in a coherent manner. The plan was to get her to fall for him and when (and if) she did, he'd confess. If he could get it to happen this life would be easier. He just had to be patient.

Mana's birthday was a few months ago so she was still appreciating the presents she received. However, Mana loved presents in general so she wouldn't reprimand Atem for getting her something, instead she'd give him a long, tight hug and sometimes kiss his cheek in appreciation.

Tea had joined the twins on their walk to school. Atem gave an absent greeting and let the couple converse. When they arrived to school Atem made his way to his Homeroom knowing that Mana would be there. He wanted to get this over and done with.

As expected Mana was chattering to an icy blue haired beauty, Kisara Lee. Mana's torso was twisted completely to the girl behind her so she didn't see Atem arrive. He got to his seat which was in front of Mana's and placed his bag down, slowly he zipped open it with his attention fixated on Mana's wild hand gestures.

Atem stared at the rose and his stomach started to churn. He didn't want to do this. He felt like he was being too risky.

He felt someone pat his shoulder, he turned to face Yugi. Yugi gave him an expectant look, not taking no for an answer.

Atem gulped. Oh how he hated being in love.

He turned back around to his bag and slowly slid out of the flower. He disposed the plastic covering and reached over to place it on Mana's desk. He realised his hand was shaking.

 _Pull yourself together Atem! It's just a flower!_

He tried to reach out to pat her on the shoulder but stopped. A wave of panic washed over him so he hastily turned away to settle in his seat.

He had just missed the gaze of Kisara. Her eyes had been filtering everything apart from the girl in front of her, but she had subconsciously seen Atem place the rose on Mana's desk and then retreat. His once powerful gaze had been replaced with lovesickness and anxiety making Kisara confused at first but then she remembered.

Seto had told her, rather hauntingly, that his cousin Atem had fallen for her hyperactive best friend. Kisara couldn't say she was surprised. She always felt there was potential for the both of them if they weren't so dense to realise it. Mana had always been so confusing with her words and emotions so Kisara could never tell if she ever felt anything for Atem. Now that Atem had developed feelings, they could finally get somewhere.

Kisara turned back to Mana's ramblings - another prank she had pulled on Mahad no less - but wondered what Mana's reaction would be when she saw the rose. She responded to Mana's story by questioning if that was what she really should be doing with her time but still encouraged her. Mana was an unstoppable force of nature, if she wanted to pull pranks on her brother then Kisara would let her. It was better than her pulling them on Seto. Kisara enjoyed it, but Seto grumbled about it for _months_.

As school bell rang, signalling that all students should be in their seats awaiting their teacher, Mana momentarily looked towards the front of the classroom. Her eyes lit up when she saw Atem but then her eyebrows furrowed. She looked down at her desk and saw a hybrid tea rose, coloured yellow and red, resting leisurely. She gingerly picked it up and grinned when she felt there were no thorns.

 _Where did this come from? Do I have a secret admirer?_

Her cheeks went red at the thought. She bit her lip and turned around to face Kisara again, waving the flower in her hand. "Would you know who gave this?"

Kisara hesitated. She could lie and say no and Atem's feelings would continue to be hidden. However, she could just rat him out because _he should really just confess already!_

She knew what she was going to do.

"It was Atem," Kisara stated, trying to get rid of the smile on her face, although you could hear it in her voice.

Mana's eyebrows raised. She was extremely touched by the gesture, she _loved_ this flower! Her beloved best friend Atem just got it like that! _He's the best, better than the best._

What did she do to deserve such a wonderful best friend?

A huge smile stretched on her lips as she lifted the flower to her nose and smelt the lovely scent. _Ah, he really knows how to make my day!_

She turned forward and stretched her arm to pat Atem's shoulder but the teacher walked in. The whole class lapsed into silence before the teacher settled themselves in, Mana quickly slid the rose into her bag, making sure that it didn't get ruined and waited as the teacher went through the roll call.

As the daily announcements were getting read out, there was a knock at the door. Everyone's attention shifted towards the Office Aide and the tall boy standing next to her. He had long black hair that was styled into a ponytail and his bangs flared out over his red and black headband. His jade green gaze swept over the whole room and he smirked when he heard most of the girls swoon. He appeared to be fidgeting with something in one of his hands and from one of his ears hung a dice.

The Office Aide talked to the teacher for a moment before leaving, everyone knew what that he was a new transfer and eyed the empty seat next to Mana. "We have a new student, his name is Duke Devlin. I expect you all to give him a warm welcome here." The boy's smirk widened as he absently threw up and caught the dice in his hand. "Mana could you please show Duke around for the day, I know you bond with new students quite well."

Mana nodded, ignoring the disappointment from the girls around her and gave him a wave. He responded with a wink making her cheeks light up slightly.

Atem couldn't see Mana behind him but stiffened regardless. _Great, now everything has gotten ten times harder._

Duke sauntered to his seat and settled in, winking at Mana again. She forgot about the flower she had in her bag for a moment and sighed. She could easily guess what kind of boy Duke was, everything about him seemed to scream it, but it didn't make him any less nice to look at.

After homeroom had finished, Mana turned to Duke with a welcoming smile on her lips. "Hey! I'm Mana Nagasaki," she greeted while bouncing on her feet. "Let's see your schedule."

Mana took Duke to his first lesson, they didn't share it meaning Mana was going to be late. It was a good thing her Art teacher was lenient. She talked a lot on the way, telling him about the ins and outs of the school and the things that should be in the student handbook but weren't.

She got to her lesson in the nick of time. She appeared to be in a bubblier mood than usual but her peers assumed that was because of the hot new guy. Little did they know that she peeked in her bag every so often to look at the rose, her grin widening every time she did. Unfortunately for Mana, first lessons of the day didn't include Atem so she couldn't get the chance to thank to him until it was lunchtime.

She didn't have a problem with Duke, because of the girls fawning over him they helped him get to whatever lesson he needed to, if he had to change classrooms. But Mana did hurry to catch up with him at the beginning of lunch. Kisara trailed, reminding Mana to thank Atem for the gift. Mana had no idea that Kisara was secretly shipping her and her best guy friend together.

Atem was waiting for her. He'd been anxious all day. He wanted to know if she knew about the rose and that it was from him. The wait was agonizing and it didn't help that most, if not all, the girls were pursuing Duke. He hoped that Mana wasn't one of them.

Atem heard Mana before seeing her. His teeth clenched when he say her yapping to Duke, whose eyes were leering over other girls. He knew Mana was a friendly person, sometimes that friendliness was taken for flirting. All he knew that he had to stop whatever could happen between them. Duke isn't worth Mana's time.

His lips tipped up when he saw that the hybrid rose was twirling in Mana's hand. "Hey," Atem greeted, interrupting Mana midsentence. Her eyes snapped towards him, her smile widened.

"Hey, Atem!" Mana responded. "Duke, this is Atem. He's my best friend."

Atem suppressed the urge to frown, luckily Mana didn't realise. He nodded at Duke in greeting. Duke responded. "You've been in some pretty big duelling competitions. I own the new game shop, you should come by if you're interested. Maybe you and your brother can try out Dungeon Dice Monsters, it's a game of my own invention."

Atem's gaze was hard as he nodded again, this caused Mana to move from Duke's side to Atem's to nudge him. "That would be great. Yugi and I will do that sometime," Atem added, knowing what Mana's nudge meant.

"Nice," Duke replied.

A group of giggling girls came, Duke, feeling obliged to, left with them, playing with the dice with in his hand again. This left Kisara, Mana and Atem.

Mana turned to Atem. "You gave me this rose," she sang.

Atem's eyebrows rose. He hadn't expected Mana to find out it was him, although there weren't many people who knew what her favourite flower was. The smirk on Kisara's face told him how she found out.

"I saw it and I thought I'd get it because it's your favourite," he explained. Mana's smile softened and she threw her arms around him. Her chin sat easily in the crook of his neck and his wound his arms around her. Atem chuckled, reveling into her warmth. "I'll take that as a thank you."

"Yes, thank you very much. You really are the bestest and the sweetest."

Kisara rolled her eyes much to the duo's oblivion, but a smile was on her lips. She could not wait until the two got together.

Mana let go of Atem a little sooner than he hoped. Mana hadn't been touching him a lot left after she found out about the so-called _mystery_ girl. She was trying to be considerate. Mana didn't want the mystery girl think that they were dating or something, it would ruin their chances together and Mana wasn't going to have any of that!

"Did you get something for your mystery girl?" Mana whispered. Kisara heard anyway and her face contorted in confusion. The two girls trained their eyes on Atem and saw a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

It was a completely innocent question on Mana's part. Mana did encourage Atem to be romantic with girls. _Getting a flower for the girl he loved would be a good idea right?_

When Atem didn't immediately respond, the truth dawned on Kisara. She smirked and shook her head. _Oh my gosh is he serious? How does Mana buy into that? How is she completely missing the point?_

"Uh..." he said, wondering how to go about answering the question.

"Hey you two, I'm going to go find Seto. I'll see you later!" Kisara interrupted and took her leave. It was to save Atem, she had more sympathy for him than her boyfriend did.

Mana turned to wave at her and before she turned back Atem took the opportunity to change the subject. "Hey, the rose, you like it for its meaning, right?"

"Yes," Mana agreed. "Roses are... generally quite romantic flowers. Very cliché but very exquisite. Sometimes it's the colours that help give the meaning."

"Yes, red meaning love and passion..." Atem trailed, hoping it would click in Mana's head that this was a romantic gesture not an act of friendsh-

"And yellow means friendship!" Mana announced, as if he didn't already know it. "We're really going to be best friends forever! It's one of the most strongest bonds you can have, because it means that things can still be fun and happy and amazing when you're with your best friend. Atem, you're the best."

It took everything within Atem not to face palm, instead he laughed. She was such a funny, clueless girl. "Yes, I agree with you."

He knew that Mana liked the flower because of what it meant. She wanted friendship and love and he hoped that by giving her the flower out of the blue shown her that he could give her that. Nobody knew her like he knew her and nobody loved her like he did.

"Today has just been such a great day," Mana commented, bringing up the flower to her nose for she could smell it. "Kisara gave me good news! Can you guess?"

Atem pretended to think for a moment. He thinks he already knows what it is. "No more blind dates?"

Mana nodded vigorously. "Yes! How did you know? Never mind that! Can you believe it? No more blind dates! I can finally be a free woman! I must have a guardian angel somewhere!"

Atem smiled at her gushing but wanted to snort. Her guardian angel would be Seto Kaiba. He agreed to get Kisara to stop the blind dates as long as Atem went through with his plan, regardless of the result.

"Let's go eat our lunch now," Mana decided suddenly, grabbing Atem's arm. "Duke said that he'd show me some dice tricks anyway."

Atem frowned, he needed to get the idea of Duke out of her head. "Hey Mana."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to do something today?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound normal - he wasn't asking her on a date or anything. Mana looked back at him, grinning.

"Sure, just give me a time and place! I'll be there. Just don't make me wait too long because sometimes you take _forever_."

Atem smiled. He wasn't planning on making her wait long at all.

* * *

Mana still had the rose in her hand. She held it the entire time she was at the cinema with Atem, they watched a romantic comedy of Mana's choosing. It wasn't completely horrible, but the two did enjoy making fun of certain parts.

She pushed the glass door open of the towering building. People rushed around in business suits making Mana feel rather underdressed but she didn't care. She walked through the elaborate lobby and towards the elevator.

The security already knew who she was and knew that sometimes she was trouble, but they made no attempt to get rid of her. She had to cause trouble first.

When she got onto the top floor, she skipped out of the elevator and walked past the offices. She found Mokuba plugged into one of the computer systems. "Hey Mokuba!" She greeted and stretched out her free hand and ruffle his hair. He jerked and turned to her with a scowl.

"Do you _always_ have to do that?" He moaned. Mana giggled.

"It's nice to see you too," she replied.

Mokuba rolled his eyes but smiled. "I guess you're looking for Kisara?"

"Yes," Mana answered, bouncing on her feet.

"She's in Seto's office with him. I don't know if he'll let you take her though," Mokuba said.

A devious grin grew on Mana's face. "Don't worry he will."

Mokuba gave Mana a questioning look before she waved him goodbye. He shook his head and faced back to his computer. Mana skipped down the corridor and made her way to Seto's office.

He was CEO of his own business. His father wanted him to inherit his business but Kaiba wanted to establish his own gaming company that had virtual technology. His father didn't mind as along as his son was successful, however it wasn't a secret that he hoped that Mokuba would choose to take over when he was old enough.

Mana knocked on the office door before pushing it open, interrupting whatever the couple were doing. As usual, Seto was in his office chair facing his desk and on his laptop. Kisara was behind him with her long arms folded at the top, she looking at whatever he was doing.

"How is my favourite couple doing?" She sang and skipped into the room and stopped in front of the desk.

Seto winced when he heard her voice and groaned when he saw her ridiculously happy face.

"Hey Mana, what's up?" Kisara greeted, with a smile.

"Didn't I tell security not to let you in?" Seto complained, reaching for the intercom. Kisara slapped his hand away.

"Be nice. She hasn't even done anything."

"Yeah, I haven't even done anything," Mana repeated for effect. He rolled his eyes.

" _Yet_."

"You're so rude. Are you still mad at me because of the glitter incident because that was a really long time ago."

"Mana that was last week," Kisara amended. Mana paused, had it only been _last_ week? _Woah, it feels like it's been a long time!_

"Wow, well I'm sorry, but apologising isn't what I'm here for."

"Can you get to the point?" Seto questioned, his expression reminded Mana of the time Mahad accidentally sucked a lemon. She giggled at the memory.

"I need to steal Kisara."

Seto frowned. "No, you're not going to do that."

"Yes I am. I did message her, not my fault when she's with you she's in another world. I thought I'd fetch her, Tea's already at the cafe you know."

"You're not -"

"That's not your choice to make, it's Kisara's!" Mana argued. Mana looked up at her best friend and enlarged her eyes. "Come on Kisara, I _need_ to talk to you."

It was between best friend and boyfriend for Kisara. She loved both. Mana was crazy and Seto was crazy for her. She knew Mana wasn't going to go without getting her way much to Seto's distaste so she knew what she had to do.

"I won't be too long," Kisara assured and kissed him on the top of his head. He grumbled.

Mana smiled wistfully, playing with the flower in her hand. They were such a cute couple. Kisara had told Mana about his sweet gestures and how romantic Seto could be and it made Mana even happier for her friend.

Mana only wished for something like that.

"But you just came," Seto whined. "You can't just go."

"Okay, then Kisara and I can talk here, although I don't think Tea would appreciate that. It's more girly stuff but you've been with Kisara for a while and I really think the stigma around teenage girls should really just disappear so talking with you as well will really start to get rid of that -"

"Okay, you can take her," Seto interjected. He didn't mind hearing about girl problems, he had a girlfriend after all but he knew Mana would say some unnecessary things just to annoy him so he decided it wasn't worth it. He had work to do anyway.

"Yay, you're so nice Seto Kaiba," Mana beamed. If it wasn't for the desk, she would've hugged him to annoy him even more. "I'll try not to keep her for _too_ long."

Kisara chuckled and gave Seto a goodbye kiss before grabbing her coat and bag and following Mana out of the building.

* * *

 ** _Reviews please! :)_**


	6. Certain

**This ended up being a really long chapter somehow... I hope it doesn't drag...**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! :D**

 **Hopefully, there should be another update in April. I'm sorry about the long gaps between the updates, I really can't help it!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! xD**

* * *

 _"You don't find love, it finds you. That's why it's called falling in love because you don't force yourself to fall. You just do."_

* * *

Chapter 6

Everybody knew. When Atem put the flower on Mana's desk it made it evident to the whole gang what his feelings were. Mana was the only one left clueless. It was completely obvious in a way he wasn't aiming for and Atem wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Yugi's and Kaiba's plan didn't work and he wasn't sure what else to do, except maybe bury his feelings and treat them as a thing of a past. But how could he? He was in love with her in the sappiest way possible, his heart invested in her and refused to love anyone else. He knew he was perfect for Mana and that Mana was perfect for him. He just needed Mana to see that.

Mana's ideas of romance were simple, much like the rose he gave her. Love and friendship. But Mana's true desires, the unspoken desires of her heart were alien to him. Did Mana want a dangerous romance that made her feel alive? Did she want someone who would keep it slow and dedicate themselves to her? Did she want _everything_?

He is what she needs, but maybe, possibly, not what she wants. With Mana it had been her heart's desires first, her wants. Her needs were an afterthought, she retreated to them afterwards. How long would he have to wait until he could have her?

"It's okay man, fallin' in love a part of life," Joey consoled, and pat his back. Atem grumbled. "She's our age, she's your best friend, you can't get any better than that."

After initially laughing and snickering, Joey decided to sympathise with Atem. He too was struggling to win the affections of the one he loved. It was harder for him because of his age and lack of experience, but for him love is love. He loved Mai and tried to show her it whenever he could. He understood that she was incredibly insecure and anxious. She was a wanderer as she often said, but Joey made her stick around in Domino. She saw something in him that she never seen in anyone else she'd ever met. She wanted him to grow up and seriously consider what it would be like to be with her. Mai didn't want to be heartbroken by Joey if he found someone more appropriate for him. She wanted him to be certain about her and vice versa. What she didn't understand that once Joey commits, he commits.

"That's the problem, she's my best friend. What if I'm _only_ that?"

"Well you gotta let her see that you have something she can't find in anyone else! You've known her for a long time man, she's dependent on you - everyone knows that. She _needs_ you in her life. You just have to make her see that."

For once Joey was making sense and was suggesting good ideas. Atem thought that was because he often thought about Mai and how to win her heart. By using Joey's principle, Atem should be able to ignite something inside of Mana. Atem smiled, hope blossoming in his chest for the first time in a while.

"Then what shall I do to make her see that?"

"First, you need to pinpoint what makes you different from her friends. You have to know what you have that no one else does. Got that?"

The two were walking out of school after a long day. Atem had to come up with numerous, sometimes rather pathetic attempts, to get Mana away from Duke. He knew that he shouldn't, but Duke's overly flirtatious behaviour and cockiness drew Mana in somehow. That or he was reading all the signs wrong.

"Right."

Atem thought over what he offered to Mana as a friend. He gave her support, he was always there for her, he understood her, he gave her advice, he often and sometimes rather reluctantly went with her plans to sabotage Mahad's day, he was a shoulder to cry on, he looked after her, he accepts her craziness and wouldn't want her any other way, he allows her to be _her_ with all her geekiness, dorkiness and sometimes nerdiness... He kept her on track and out of hospital... the list was endless. He was her comfort zone and she was his. However, a lot of what he did for her, her other friends did too. She was very close to Tea and Kisara, they shared inside jokes and secrets Atem did not know about, although Mana did like letting him in with some of them.

What was so special about him for Mana? They just went together, like peanut butter and jelly. Atem never tried questioning it. There was no need to.

"So what is it?" Joey questioned.

Atem shrugged. "We're best friends. There's nothing specific that I can pinpoint."

Joey crossed one arm over his chest and used his free hand to stroke his chin. "I see." He continued to think for a couple of more minutes, saying 'Ah!' a few times indicating he had an idea but he quickly dismissed it.

"Take her somewhere, on a date, where she won't expect to go!"

Atem gave him a sceptical look. Mana was always looking for new places to take Atem to, they had already experienced the weird and the wonderful. If Atem did suggest somewhere unexpected, Mana would jump at the opportunity.

"Oh c'mon! Atem, this is a wicked opportunity for ya! I'm going somewhere with Mai on the weekend. I _finally_ persuaded her to come on another date with me. Tag along, it'll be a double date. You won't get another chance like this man."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Where are you taking her exactly?"

"Details, schmetails! Just make sure you have money for the attractions. So, you in?"

Atem took a deep breath. He knew that Joey had taken Mai on some pretty interesting dates. Afterwards, Mai swore to never go on another one again, despite the content smile she had on her lips. She always did though, she enjoyed them a lot more than she would ever say. She always did agree to go on another, although it took Joey a significant amount of time, persistence and corny pick up lines.

"I'm in."

* * *

Asking Mana was easy, the mention of a 'surprise' trip already had her accepting the invitation. She was persistent to know _where_ they were going exactly but Atem kept his lips sealed, saying it was a surprise. What Mana didn't know was that it was a surprise to Atem as well.

When Sunday arrived, Atem woke up early. He was anxious about the plan but more importantly he and Mana had decided to do some maths work before they went out for the day. Both of them wouldn't be in the mood afterwards especially as they had school the next day. She had a test coming up soon and still needed all the help she could get.

When he arrived, still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he found her snoring softly in her bed. He prodded her awake but she wouldn't budge, still away in dreamland. He tried again but all she did was groan and cover her face with her blanket whilst mumbling in her sleep.

"Five more minutes Mahad..."

"I'm not Mahad."

"Five more minutes... stranger."

"I'm offended Mana, how long have I known you for?"

"For..."

"Ever?"

"For never..."

"Mana!"

"Shhhhhh! I'm sleeping. Gosh, you're _so_ rude."

"Mana."

No response.

"Mana!"

Again, no response.

"MANA!"

Still no response.

"Fine then. I'll just have to do this." He grabbed the blanket and ripped it away from her, making her scream loudly in protest. She jolted upwards and started to rub her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She lowered her hands to glare at the persecutor but it softened when she saw who it was. "Atem, what are you doing here?"

Atem smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was mused all over the place, her eyes drooping, she had no traces of make up on her face and had a trail of drool running down her chin.

Yes, he still loved her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I'm here to help you with your maths."

Mana's face contorted in confusion and her voice slurred. "Maths? But why?"

"We decided yesterday?"

"But why in the _morning_?"

"I don't know Mana, it was _your_ idea."

"Why would you agree to such a thing? I don't want to do maths _now_!" Mana threw herself backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Atem chuckled, his eyes involuntarily trailing down her body. She always slept in an oversized t-shirt and pyjama shorts but this time she was more alluring and he knew he should distract himself before his admiration became visible.

He sighed and leaned forward to poke her sensitive spot on her waist which caused her to jerk. Luckily, Atem moved back in time so her head didn't bash against his.

"Temmy... why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends..." She rubbed her droopy eyes slowly, trying so hard not to melt back into her bed.

"Mana you're not going to pass your maths test if you don't revise, " he scolded, trying to put on a stern tone but it sounded as if he was smiling.

"I could try."

"Mana," he whined. "C'mon, I woke up early on a Sunday for you, plus we have plans later. Please get up."

Mana pouted and nodded, slowly getting off the bed and rubbing her eyes again. "Okay, fine. Only because you came, I will wake up. Next time we'll do Maths in the evening or on a weekday."

"Agreed. Now get ready."

"Okay, okay! Can you tell Mahad to make me some breakfast?" Mana grumbled and stretched her arms out to elongate her body, reminding Atem of a cat.

"I will," Atem agreed. Mana shot him a lazy smile and lumbered out of her mismatched room towards the bathroom. He watched her behind shamelessly before calling out to her. "By the way you have drool on your face!"

Even though, he couldn't see her, he heard her shriek and imagined her vigorously wiping her chin. Atem smiled, _was she always this adorable in the morning?_

He knew he would love to get used to it.

He went downstairs and told Mahad of his sister's order. Mahad grumbled, knowing that she would throw a tantrum if he didn't do what she wanted this early in the morning. He also didn't want Mana to try cooking something for herself, that would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Mana took her sweet time upstairs. She slowly took a shower and took extra precision in how she washed herself. Afterwards, she strolled to her room in her towel and took unnecessary time deciding whether she should wear a printed skirt and plain top or plain skirt and printed top.

 _Oh decisions, decisions._

Eventually Atem came back upstairs, knocking on her door pestering her why she had to take _so damn long_ getting ready. At this rate they weren't going to get anything done before they have to go to the station. Mana hushed him and did as she pleased. After having her breakfast she finally started on the maths revision, much to her surprise Atem didn't seem the least bit annoyed at her for being so lazy.

Kisara was right he did do a lot for her, especially lately. Mana knew she took it for granted but it wasn't as if she didn't do anything in return. Their friendship wasn't about doing favours, it was about being in each other's presence. Mana remembered the conversation she had with Kisara and Tea just under a week ago, when she received that beautiful rose from Atem. It wasn't as urgent as she made it out to sound but she couldn't keep things bottled in. She knew Atem was acting a bit more than a little weird lately, she knew he had a crush on someone but that didn't have anything directly to do with her - _right_?

So _why_ was he being strange? Mana knew when people were in love they often thought about that special person, maybe she caught Atem off guard a few times so that's why he was a little uneasy... but still Mana didn't like it and hoped he would have the guts to ask her out. She knew a lot of girls pined for him and hoped that the mystery girl would be worthy of his love. She wanted him to be certain of who he chose because she knew that once they were together, Atem would be spending less time with her. The meeting was to console her insecurities but Tea and Kisara seemed to share an inside joke that Mana didn't get. She hated that she was sometimes slow.

She returned back to her work, she wanted to make Atem proud by getting a decent grade in her maths test that was in a few days. She understood the subject a lot better now that Atem was tutoring her and she was listening for once. Had she done so sooner, she wouldn't have been so bad at the subject.

After working for an hour and a half, there had been some distractions while they were doing it, it was time to go.

* * *

When Atem and Mana arrived at the train station, they started to locate the other couple. But the hustle and limited phone reception meant they missed the train they had originally wanted to take. Fortunately, they were able to find each other in time for the next train.

Mai stood in a stylish pose, almost as she was the one giving significance to those around her. She wore her signature purple and white attire, looking as gorgeous as ever. Joey stood by, trying to be on his 'best' behaviour. Mai never requested it because she knew he was going to be a moron whatever she said. He did it to prove he could be mature, even though it only lasted around 5 minutes.

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted as he saw Mana and Atem walking towards each other. Mana grinned when she saw the almost couple and missed the wink Joey sent Atem.

"I didn't know you were going to be here! Where are you off to today?" Mana questioned as she came to a halt in front of them. She was bouncing on her feet and had a giddy smile on her face.

"Well Mana, you're coming with us today. We're all going together."

Mana nodded thoughtfully, but before she could comment Mai spoke. "Are you two dating? Is this a double date?"

"'Course Mai," Joey said with a grin.

Mana furrowed her eyebrows. "Atem and I aren't dating. He's in love with someone else remember?" She clarified as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Joey shot Atem a _are you kidding me_ look. Atem ducked his head down. "Mana..." he groaned. Mana turned to him, her eyes widened when she realised that she was meant to keep that a secret.

"You're _so_ obvious Temmy. I bet everyone knows by now. Joey, you knew right?"

Mana gave Joey a hopeful grin, she didn't want Atem to get annoyed at her. If he knew, Mai probably knew as well. "... Yeah, yeah! I did!"

Mai eyed the trio, she knew she was missing something and she hoped that today she would find out what that was, or she could just ask Joey, both would work. She had gotten mixed information from Joey, she assumed today was a double date but it seemed like the other couple wasn't in with it.

"We should get going, we don't want to miss another train," Mai suggested. She wanted to avoid an awkward atmosphere, especially as it was just the start of the day.

"Yes, we should. Where are we going anyway? Who planned this?" Mana inquired, her eyes darting from Atem to Joey. As Atem was being so secretive and that they were third and fourth wheeling on Joey's and Mai's date, Mana wouldn't be surprised if Joey was the mastermind behind all this. In her opinion, he did need some help in courting Mai.

"It's a surprise, only _I_ know," Joey announced in a smug tone. Mai gave him a sceptical look, hoping the date would be as good as he was making it out to be. Knowing Joey, it was probably not even the last thing on her mind.

Joey led the way to the correct platform, with guidance from Mai, and they waited for the arrival of the train. Mai and Joey were bickering as usual, Joey had managed to grab Mai's hand in the process making Mana grin maniacally. She loved the lovely dovey air around her friends and often wished she were a part of it too.

She looked over to Atem, who appeared to be deep in thought. "You know, I really think you should've invited your mystery girl, it would've been more of a double date then. But I don't mind pretending if it brings the mood for Joey and Mai."

Atem had only heard half of what Mana had said. She managed to capture his attention by grabbing his hand in hers and then swinging them. Atem watched their perfectly fitting hands, thinking he _had_ brought his 'mystery' girl along. She just didn't know. He hoped that this would be a great story to tell his kids and grandkids one day.

"Yeah," Atem agreed, showing Mana that he was, in fact, listening. Naturally, his fingers slipped between hers so they were interweaved. "I really hope Joey planned something good."

"Even if it's not I'm pretty sure we can make it fun. Plus, Joey's pretty creative. I just hope this isn't a repeat of ice skating over the lake again," she added and then shuddered at the memory. She hadn't fallen victim but Yugi had. It was a nightmare for everyone and they all agreed _never again!_

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Atem assured and squeezed Mana's hand softly.

A gust of wind flew across the platform indicating that the train was coming. The people standing too close took steps back so they weren't taken with the train. When the train stopped, passengers exited before those who were waiting stepped on.

"Hey Atem," Mana whispered, turning to Atem and looking around cautiously as if she was going to spill a secret.

"Yes?" Atem replied in the same hushed tone.

"Are we chaperoning Joey and Mai or something? Is that why we're tagging along to their date?" She asked.

Atem blinked and resisted the urge to face palm. To any normal person, Mana would be delusional not to see the reality of the situation. It was obvious, by far, what Atem's and Joey's intentions were, but people didn't know Mana. Since Atem had told her about his affection for a mystery girl, _another_ girl, the idea of Atem doing something even remotely romantic for Mana wouldn't even occur to her. She had a devout and fierce belief that Atem liked someone else and that person only. Therefore, she perceives anything Atem did as normal. Mana didn't want to get the wrong idea or make things weird by making stuff up.

"Not really, but I suppose, if you like, we can. It's an opportunity to have a day out so I thought _why not_?" Atem answered, pulling Mana towards the train. He didn't see the sceptical look that she shot first but noticed her nod. Once they were on the train, they looked for four available seats.

"I need the window seat!" Mana announced. She let go of Atem's hand and slid past Joey and Mai to get what she wanted. Mai sat next to her before Atem had the chance, leaving the two boys to sit opposite them.

Mana pressed her face against the window like an excited child and waited for the train to start its journey, when it did she faced the others, who all started a conversation about Duel Monsters.

 _Typical_.

Mana prattled with her clothing, her jewellery and the best friend key ring she had, hoping they would start a conversation that she could contribute in soon. She had nothing against the game, instead she loved and even had her own deck. She wasn't a competitor like Joey, Atem and Mai were, so she didn't have much to talk about. But, she did try to mention dark magician girl whenever she could. She absolutely loved that duel monster.

Soon, the conversation did disperse into something else. Mai, wanting to know if there was something between Mana and Atem, covered her mouth and whispered into Mana's ear.

"Are you sure there's nothing between you and Atem that I should know about?" She questioned.

Mana chuckled. Mai was always speculating when it came to her and Atem. Mana supposed she couldn't blame her. Mana and Atem were basically an unofficial couple without the romance, although sometimes they did hold hands.

Mana copied Mai and covered her mouth and whispered into Mai's ear. "Nope, not a thing. I did promise I would tell you if there was something."

"Are you sure?" Mai whispered back.

"Yes. Completely and utterly. Atem fancies someone else remember!"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me."

Mai paused. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Atem and back at Mana. Mai loved Mana like a little sister but sometimes she was as thick as a brick wall. However, Mai knew not to make assumptions just yet.

"I thought you were best friends."

"We _are_ best friends."

"Then why hasn't he told you?"

"Because he wants to tell her first. I thinks he's completely and utterly in love with her. Isn't it adorable?"

Mai paused again before whispering back. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Aren't you jealous that he likes another girl more than you?"

"It doesn't matter if he does. We'll always be best friends."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Atem and he knows me. We'll be best friends forever."

"Best friends often turn into lovers."

"But not all the time."

"I think you two are secretly dating..."

"You always think that Mai."

"Because people who are as close as you two are end up together."

"I suppose Atem and I are an anomaly then!"

"Oh my god Mana."

"What?"

"You're impossible."

"I'm not impossible! I'm stating the truth -"

"Are you girls okay there? Your whispering has become aggressive," Joey interrupted, looking between the girls with a concerned look on his face. Joey may have been clueless to what they were talking about but Atem was sure he had gotten the gist of it. He knew that later Mai will give him the exact same interrogation.

He knew Mana was denying there being anything between them because of the look on Mai's face. She desperately wanted to wring the younger girl's neck for not accepting that the two were meant for each other.

"We're fine," Mai answered.

"We're finished anyway. What I really want to know is how you two lovebirds are doing," Mana announced and rubbed her hands together. She leaned forward and waited with keen interest for them to spill some details about their relationship.

There was silence.

"Oh c'mon, you're out on a date today. How did Joey persuade you this time?" Mana turned to Mai with an expectant look.

"He said it would be somewhere I wouldn't expect to go on for a date," she answered and carelessly flicked a stray hair over her shoulder.

"Isn't that with _all_ your dates? I mean, once you went to a chicken farm. That's not exactly a typical date," Mana reminded. Mai grimaced at the memory, many things went wrong that day and she swore to Joey that she'd never go out on a date with him again.

But he never gave up on her which she both hated and loved about him so within a fortnight she agreed to give him another chance.

"You'll like this one!" Joey assured, grinning widely. Mai gave him a sceptical look and then sighed wondering why on earth she had to fall for this moron out of all the people in the world.

* * *

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," Mai exclaimed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure whether she should rip Joey's head off or laugh in disbelief.

Mana had her head tilted her head to the side as she stared at the building in keen interest and bewilderment and Atem face palmed. _This is why Mai hasn't accepted being Joey's girlfriend._

Joey was the only one excited, he had been waiting for an awfully long time to come here. It was heaven for him, especially as he got to share it with the one he loved.

"C'mon let's go inside!" Joey cheered and grabbed Mai's hand and tugged her towards the entrance. She didn't resist because of the shock. Atem and Mana were motionless.

"I thought places like this only exist in dreams..." Mana trailed and averted her eyes to Atem.

He pursed his lips before speaking. "I thought this place was a myth... A museum for cup noodles? _Really?_ "

Mana giggled and linked her arm with Atem's. "C'mon let's go keep an eye on those lovebirds." She skipped towards them, ignoring Atem's protests to walk normally so he didn't have to worry about her discordant pace. Due to their height and stature it was easy to slip past the tourists and perch behind Joey and Mai. Mai looked as if she was reconsidering every decision she ever made.

"You can't shoot this place down before entering Mai! Who else is gunna take ya to a place like this?"

"That's the point Joey."

Mana chuckled. "On the plus side, you two could have a romantic lunch of hot cup noodles together!"

Mai shot Mana a wry look, not at all pleased that she had to spend her day here out of all places.

"If ya really don't want to Mai, we can go to the parasite museum instead if ya want?" Joey suggested.

Mai's eyes widened in horror at the thought. She quickly settled with the noodle museum, although she was still rather miffed.

* * *

Luckily, the four were allowed to wonder around as they pleased instead of touring in groups. They were greeted with a statue of the founder of cup noodles and followed through the exhibitions. At first there was the work shed where the noodles had been born. Mana being Mana insisted on exploring the inside and dragged Atem with her while talking erratically about anything and everything. Several other attractions followed like the theatre of the history, creative thinking boxes, panorama of the inventor's life and making chicken ramen by hand.

Mana couldn't cook for the life of her and when she attempted it, it often led to catastrophe, but that didn't stop her. Out of pride or maybe he thought it was a way he could do some matchmaking, Joey challenged Atem and Mana to a cook off. Mana hastily agreed and grabbed Atem by the hand and to a station. They suited up as instructed by the supervisors and washed their hands.

Atem knew he would have to pay close attention to everything Mana was doing in hopes she wouldn't blow anything up or knock something over. Not that he minded. She was the reason he was swift to act in certain situations and that meant super fast reflexes.

"Why is kneading so weird?" Mana questioned and squished the wheat flour with her hands. Atem didn't know a lot about cooking himself but he knew the way Mana knead was incorrect.

"It's not weird. You're doing it wrong."

"Am not! When did you become an expert?"

"I'm not an expert but I don't think punching it like that is correct."

Mana pulled her away, the sticky mixture adorning her small hand. "Why don't you try Master-know-it-all," she teased.

Atem stepped forward with a smirk on his face, first he was about to do as she said but then he had a better idea. He skirted around Mana so he was on her right side and stepped close to her so her back and his chest were brushing.

 _Not the time for perverted thoughts Atem, control yourself!_ He reprimanded and grabbed Mana's doughy hand. "Let's do it together," he said simply. Mana didn't protest and let him guide her hand. Soon, they started using two hands, meaning Atem had completely cradled her. Unknowingly, his chin rested on her shoulder and he only realised once he pulled away after doing a pretty decent job at the kneading.

The intimacy had no effect on Mana, as expected, but Atem had to stop himself from pulling her into his arms again.

Instead of washing their hands immediately, Mana raised her hands to smother Atem's face. At first he was taken aback but then realised Mana's intention and glowered. He raised his hands and started to rub her face - trying desperately not to let his fingers linger in an attempt to memorise her features. Their laughed chorused, catching the attention of the stations around them. Joey raised his dough covered hand mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows at Mai, who retaliated by giving him a death glare. He scowled but then leaned close for a quick peck instead.

Atem and Mana were both asked to stop by the supervisor who had a hard time hiding their smile. The two complied, still laughing as they washed their hands and face.

They spread the wheat flour afterwards. Mana, having completely forgotten the competition against Joey and Mai, decided it was a good idea to be silly and poke the mixture instead of letting it lay straight. Atem didn't mind though, the point of this wasn't to end with wonderful chicken ramen but to have fun with Mana.

After steaming the wheat flour and drying it with the hot oil drying method (Atem made sure Mana was well away from the oil) and adding the finishing touches, they were done. They packed it up, ready to test out when they took a break for lunch. Joey and Mai, surprisingly, took longer than the other two but that was because of their bickering. Joey didn't listen and Mai wasn't a big fan of cooking.

Next, they followed through to the next hall which had displayed on the walls the instant noodle history boxes. The 3,000 variations struck Joey and Mana in awe and had them frenetically taking in each one.

Mai rolled her eyes at Joey's childishness but smiled at the same time. She turned to see Atem watching Mana in a _I like her more than a friend_ way. His eyes were soft and crinkled so it looked like they were smiling. His lips curved up ever so slightly, only if you squinted and maybe tilted your head to the left would you tell he was smiling.

Mai smirked. "You have some drool on your chin."

Atem's immediate response was animated. His eyes widened, he turned to the side and wiped his chin hastily. His confident composure disintegrating momentarily before he regained it and faced Mai.

He realised what had just happened by looking at her face, making his gaze harden. "Very funny Mai."

"I knew there was something between you two. Do you two have a secret relationship that I should know about?"

 _I wish._ Atem thought to himself. "No, we're not dating. Whatever Mana told you is true."

"Except the part that you don't have a crush on someone else?" Mai inquired, even though she already knew the answer. He didn't respond apart from a small shrug. "You know she has completely deluded herself into thinking it's another girl. If you told her it was her, she's going to get the biggest shock of her life." Atem's shoulders slumped and he ran a hand over his face. Mai's smirk softened into a smile.

"I know."

"Why didn't you just tell her?"

Atem lowered his hand from his face and looked at Mai. "She's never going to love me like that."

"How do you know she doesn't already?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. Atem shook his head, she had brother and friend zoned him and he really couldn't see any way of getting out of it. "Mana strikes me as the kind of girl who'll fall in love without realising. You know how she is, she's like an unstoppable force of nature - in a good way - I don't think she's going to stop to take in how she really feels about you."

Mai had a good point. Atem knew that their love was, as sappy as a sounded, meant to be. Whether it was now or in 50 years, they'll end up together. He wasn't sure if Mana felt the same way. He couldn't risk it.

"If I told her now, I'll just lose her."

"You're her best friend. You should tell her. If you lose her because of your feelings what does that have to say about your friendship?"

"It's not like that," Atem answered and pressed his lips together. "If she finds out now, she's going to distance herself. She's going to disappear for a while and think about things. I suppose that'll be a good thing but..."

"You don't want to feel like you're losing her," Mai finished and crossed her arms over her chest. "I get it. I guess all you can do is give her time."

Atem nodded, his stoic mask on his face. He wasn't very close to Mai but she was a good friend and understood things better because she was the older than the gang by a few years. She'd been in and out of love.

Atem thought about how Joey was doing the same thing but didn't voice his thoughts. His eyes flickering over to the blonde. He and Mana were tallying how many versions of the instant noodles they had tasted.

He smiled. He admired Joey's persistence, he was a bit of an idiot but dedicated nonetheless. He had the patience of a saint when it came to Mai.

A fond smile graced Mai's lips, thinking about her Joey. He was a moron and the most unpredictable component of her life. She then frowned, something had been bugging her lately about said moron and it was making her question everything in her life.

"How can you be sure?" She asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Atem's eyebrows quirked up, beckoning Mai to elaborate.

"How can you be sure that Mana's... the one? I mean, you're still young. You haven't experienced heartbreak and on top of that you're best friends... what if it all falls apart?"

Atem paused, sensing Mai's questioning meant something more personal. Mai and nearly everyone else had been vouching for Atem and Mana to become a couple and had no doubt that they were meant for each other.

"You just know," Atem answered simply. "With some people you just do. Joey just knows that's why he runs after you. You won't lose Joey, you don't have to worry about that. Joey may be young, but love is love isn't it? If it falls apart, it'll fit back together again."

Mai nodded at his wise words. He was right. She had to fight with her own insecurities before loving Joey in a way that he deserved.

They lapsed into a silence, watching their wacky loved ones. The hum of the other tourists aided their thoughts. Mai was thinking about taking Joey a little more seriously and Atem was trying to be more patient. He needed to give her time. He fell in love with her out of the blue and couldn't expect Mana to do the same. In the meanwhile, he'd just have to appreciate the time he spent with her.

* * *

They had spent half the day in the museum and much to Mana's delight it did end up with Joey and Mai kissing at the side. When they had lunch, which was them ordering unique instant noodles with their favourite toppings and sauce and trying out the ramen they made (both surprisingly turned out tastier than they looked so they decided to call the competition a draw).

When they walked back to the train station Mana gave Atem a t-shirt she had secretly bought him from the gift shop and showed him she had bought herself the same one but in a different colour. That answered Atem's previous question about whether she had gotten over matching stuff for the two.

He didn't mind though, he wore t-shirts often even though they were usually plain. Mana's enthusiasm made him promise that he would wear it in public. It was a good thing he almost always wore a jacket.

They got back on the train, this time Atem and Mana sat together and opposite sat Joey and Mai. Mana got her window seat, once again pressing her face against the window before turning to Atem with a massive smile on her face.

"I absolutely loved today, thank you for bringing me here. It was a lot more fun than I initially thought," Mana told him and leaned closer. "You've been so wonderful to me lately, is there anything you've been meaning to tell me?"

Atem paused, stunned at what Mana could be implying. "I... uh... what Mana?" He questioned, trying desperately hard not to let a blush consume his cheeks.

She burst into giggles and pressed her face to his shoulder. "I'm kidding! Gosh, Temmy you're such a dork!"

Atem laughed and sighed in relief. Opposite him Joey and Mai gave him both looks of disbelief, both of them were disheartened that today didn't help as much as they hoped. At least, Atem was certain about Mana.

* * *

 ** _Reviews please! :)_**


End file.
